Smile and Maybe They Won't Notice
by yin vs. yang
Summary: Well, I'm a 15 year old girl, labeled as a loner, trouble maker, delinquent etc. So my great father that loathes me sends me to another boarding school, thing is I'm the only Girl there. Things are sure to get interesting for me.
1. Default Chapter

Yang: I'm yang this is my story. My story is my own I preferably don't like help when I write them so I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade but I do own my o.c.

Smile and Maybe They Won't Notice

"EXACTLY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GRIFFIN"!Yelled a young looking father at his only daughter.

"YOU'VE BEEN KICKED OUT OF 15 MILITARY SCHOOLS AND 19 BOARDING SCHOOLS, WHAT CHILD DOES THAT"!Mr. Tenshi. I looked at my father, did he really need an answer?

" Well we're moving to Tokyo and you're going to school there". He stated rather happy with himself. I, though, was in complete shock; all the way in Tokyo?

"You better pack your bags we're leaving tomorrow". My father stated leaving. Well that was a big surprise, hence the sarcasm. Tokyo, well that's only a 20 hour flight, what fun. I sighed, my family... no wait you couldn't even call it that, me and my father were moving again; that's only what 12 times in the past 6 months? Whatever, like my opinion counts. Just once, once I wish I had a place that I could actually call home. I sighed again, when will I ever ditch that hope. I went up to my room and started to hurriedly pack. It didn't take me long cuz I hardly had a chance to unpack, so most my things were already packed. I looked over at my mirror and glared at the girl looking back at me. I had sapphire eyes, with pale as snow skin, my hair contrasted greatly to that since it was black as death ; I kept it in a ponytail that fell to my waist with my bangs pushed to one side covering half my face. The silver ribbon in my hair was the last thing I had left of her, my mom. I growled, I looked so much like my mom, it kept on bringing back painful memories. Then there was my body, sure I was skinny as a toothpick and was filled out in just the right places, it didn't make me feel comfortable in the least; I mean I hated the ways guys looked at me. I mean having longer legs I'd look forward to but breasts and hips, I think I'd rather pass. Anyways I hope that this school is better than the others, wait when is it ever better then the last? I sighed and flopped down in my bed willing sleep to over come me and send me to my own little world.

The next morning I awoke to my alarm clock screaming, I groaned and forced myself to sit up. I went to my closet and took out a pair of baggy black pants and an over-sized t-shirt that said 'you laugh at me cuz I'm different, I laugh a you cuz you're all the same', then I took out a large black sweater that had the kanji symbols for death and darkness on each arm in red. I went and brushed my teeth, then took a nice hot shower. I put my hair into a ponytail, grabbed my west coast choppers hat, got ready and ran down the stairs carrying my duffel bag and a small suitcase. My father hardly acknowledged me as we left to the airport.

When we arrived in Tokyo, people kept giving me odd looks as I passed; I just glared at anybody who looked my way, geez didn't people here know how to mind their own business? I sighed as a limo came in our general direction when we left the airport. I sighed, and my father glared at me; see me and my dad didn't have exactly the best relationship in the world, heck we didn't even have a good one. I looked out the window at the passing buildings as we neared the new house.

"Griffin, this time you better not get removed from this school like the others". Stated my father.

"Yes sir. And if I may inquire, what is the name of this school"? I asked monotonously gazing at my father.

"You will be attending Salem Institute"-Started my father.

"An institute"? I asked confused.

"If allow me to finish, yes you are going to Salem Institute For Boys". He stated rather smug with himself.

"For Boys"! I screamed.

"Yes, and don't you talk to me in that tone. I thought it would be best if you went to a boarding school in which you are surrounded by the opposite sex, maybe that way you will learn to stay in line". He said in an icy voice.

I in return said nothing, I knew whatever I said would get me into a lot of trouble. Instead I ignored my father for the rest of the ride as I glared at the nearing school. When I got out of the car, I also quickly put my hat on again and made sure to tuck in all my hair this made me look like a guy. I grabbed my bags as 2 people came and took them away from me; I was then greeted by an elderly man that I took to be the principal. I looked behind me and saw that my father had already left; surprise, surprise. I sighed and allowed the man to lead me around the school.

"Well I strongly believe in self expression so that is why you will not have to wear uniforms". Stated the principal, Mr. Dickenson, that was the only thing that caught my attention.

"We don't have to wear uniforms"? I asked making sure that I heard right.

"Yes, that is correct. Seeing as that you're the only girl here there are certain things that you are exempt from. The only people here that know of you being a girl is I". He stated.

I just nodded as we neared my dorm.

"And this is you're room". He said opening the door. The room was a bloody red colour, and looked like an apartment. It had a mini kitchen that was full of black appliances and black counter tops, a very large living space that had black leather couches, a big screen T.V., a large coffee table and a dinning area that had a small table and 4 chairs, and three doors that I guessed led to two rooms and a washroom. All in all the room was pretty nice looking, it sorta looked like I decorated it.

"Thanks". I said to Mr. Dickenson as he left. I looked at the clock, it was three o'clock. That meant that my room would be arriving in half an hour. I went to my room and started to unpack. After I put all my clothes away and sports equipment I looked at the bare walls and decided that I should put up my posters. When I finished my walls were covered in posters of Metallica, Slipknot, Green Day, AC/DC, Linkin Park, Good Charolette, Three Days Grace, My Chemical Romance and etc. That's when I heard the door open followed by the voices of a few guys. I sighed there goes the plan of having a quiet afternoon. I got up and walked out of the room and leaned against the wall waiting for the mindless idiots to notice me.

"Who the hell are you"? Asked a tall redhead.

"Griffin". I stated icily, not opening my eyes to look at them.

"Better question, what the hell are you doing here"? Asked the other redhead.

"As of now I live here". I stated opening my eyes to glare coldly at them. "So I should be asking you those questions, who are you, why are you here and what the hell do you want"? I asked coldly.

"I see someone's on the grumpy side". Muttered the shorter redhead.

"No, I'm always like this". I smirked as the guys raised their eyebrows at my odd answer. "Well"? I asked seeing as the guys had yet to answer my questions.

"I'm Johny", said the shorter redhead.

"Tala". Stated the tall redhead.

"I'm Rei". Stated the neko-jin.

Then I noticed the duo blue haired guy that was leaning against the wall in a similar fashion to what I was doing a few seconds ago, had yet to answer.

"Kai". He answered as if feeling my eyes on him.

"Whatever". I muttered to myself as I headed back to my room. I flopped down onto my bed as I glared and thought indecent things about my father.

'Why the hell do I have to go to a damned all boys school'. I thought to myself. 'And isn't there anything interesting to do around here'? I asked myself, though I did get an answer.

Well mistress, I can sense that there are powerful beybladers around here that have bitbeasts. Stated a voice entering my mind. It was the voice of the bitbeast that was in the center of blade.

'Well then, maybe I'll have some competition here. So you up for it Detroni'? I asked smirking.

Of course mistress. Came the beast's reply.

'Then lets go'. I thought as we severed connections. I quickly got up and left my room. As I left towards the front door, the guys just so happened to notice me.

"Where are you off to"? Asked Tala.

" I'm bored outta my mind, so I do what I always do my spare time". I stated as I went to the door.

"Which is"? Asked Rei.

"I blade, what else"? I muttered opening the door leaving.

"Well that kid's interesting". Muttered Johny.

As I headed to the indoor beystadium, I could hear a lot of guys practicing as I neared. When I opened the door I noticed that there were many guys practicing but most of them seemed like amateur bladers to me. I sighed maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Hey guys, Brooklyn is about to start blading against Garland, lets go check it out". Said a kid.

'Yeah why not, it's better then standing around all day'. I thought to myself as I followed the guys to a dish at the back.

"Hey Garland, I hope you're ready to lose". Said a guy with orange hair, the guy wore white pants, a long white trench coat. ( season 3 outfit).

"You got another thing coming, I've learned a few things since we last battled ". Said the guy with silver hair standing opposite to the orange haired guy.

"3-2-1 Let it rip"! Chanted a few of the guys that were watching the match.

"Come on, Appollon, lets show them what we can do"! Called Garland, as his golden thunder bitbeast came out from his blade.

"A well I guess it's time to end this, Zeus"! Called the orange haired guy as his darkness bit came forth.

"Radiant Thunder"! Called Garland as his bitbeast headed in for an attack.

"King of Darkness"! Called the orange haired guy as his bit went in to meet the golden griffin in an all out attack. The force of the attack caused a huge whirl of wind to engulf the people around them. As the dust settled to reveal the winner of the match, the orange haired boy.

"Nice try Garland", stated the guy helping the other blader to his feet.

"Yeah it was, you still remain as one of the best, Brooklyn". Stated the other guy as he stood on his feet.

I smirked, so maybe this school had its up sides; like at least the bladers here were pretty good.

"Anybody else up for a match"? Asked Brooklyn.

Seeing as nobody stepped forward, I stepped on to the platform.

"I take you down". I stated icily as I took out my launcher and attached my blade to it.

"New kid. Hey I'll warn you to back off, that is if you want your blade to stay in one piece". Stated Brooklyn.

"That's my concern not yours". I told him.

"Fine then". Muttered Brooklyn as he readied his launcher.

"3-2-1 let it rip"! Chanted a few of the guys as they on looked the battle.

"Lets end this quickly, this is just a waste of my time". Said Brooklyn shaking his head.

I just rolled my eyes at him in return.

"I see we're not the talkative type. Ah well Zeus King of Darkness". He called as his beast emerged from the center of his blade.

I stood still and took the impact of the attack head on, as the dust cleared my black and sapphire blade remained spinning. I smirked at him and the shocked faces of the spectators.

"Looks like your attack wasn't as strong as you thought. Time to show you what real power is. Detroni, black ember"! I shouted as the attack went full out on Brooklyn's blade, and to think I didn't even have to call out my beast. Zeus was left motionless at Brooklyn's feet.

"Looks like I win". I said as I willed my blade to fly into my hand.

"Hey kid what's your name"? Asked Brooklyn as he picked up his blade.

"Griffin". I stated coolly as I walked to the door leading out of the stadium.

"I'll keep that in mind". He murmured to himself as he glanced at my retreating form.


	2. The first day and some unexpected news

Yang: I'm in an odd mood today, I feel... nice today, creepy I know. I'm never happy or nice, but whatever everyone has their off days. Anyway I'd like to thank **_ChOcoLAte lUVr_** for being the first to review my fic, well here's the new chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, though I do own my o.c. Griffin, and other minor characters that will come in later.**

**Chapter 2:The first day and someunexpected news **

'Well that was boring', I thought to myself as I neared the dorm. 'And now I have nothing to do except stay locked in my room either that or I spend time with my dormie and his pals, I just noticed that I don't know which one of them is my roommate. Oh who cares, not like I'm gonna be here for long. I entered the room only to be greeted by a pillow flying into my face, I glared harshly at the guys in the dorm.

"Who threw that"? I asked icily.

"I did, got a problem with that"? Asked Johny.

"Let me think, hell I do". I stated whipping the pillow at him and sending him falling off the arm of the couch. Tala and Rei broke out laughing, as I glared coldly at him when he growled at me.

"Next time I'll make sure the thing I throw at you has no padding". I muttered as I entered my room.

"Well isn't he pleasant". Said Rei.

"Very", added Tala sitting on the couch.

"Well I don't like him". Huffed Johny.

I could hear their criticism through the door, and it didn't help me feel the least bit better about going to school here. I sighed, I hate my life.

I was in a rush today, I had to hurry as I ran back onto school grounds; I had just been practicing before and lost track of time, luckily it was only 7:21am when I entered my dorm. I was ready for class already I wore: baggy black pants that had dozens of chains hanging from each side, a baggy black shirt that said 'My Motto; Go to School, Get Good Grades, Go to College, And _Then_ Rule the World', in white on it. I grabbed a pair of elbow length studded gloves, then I put my sweater on over top and I of course wore my hat from the other day making sure that my hair was tucked in like before. But as I entered the room I noticed that I was not the only one awake.

"Last time I agree to early morning training". Muttered an exhausted Johny.

"Yeah, especially with Kai". Added Tala as he sat on the ground beside Johny and Rei.

"Did I miss something"? I asked as the guys looked at me at the sound of my voice.

"What are you doing here"? Asked Rei startled at my appearance.

"Um.. I sorta .. Um.. Live here, remember"? I asked unsure of exactly what to say to them.

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot". Said Rei as I neared the guys on the ground.

"What happened to you"? I asked as I looked at the guys and their exhausted forms.

"Early morning beyblade training". Stated Tala as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So better question, where were you"? Asked Johny.

"Training", I stated as I went to the kitchen to get some water to quench my thirst after running all the way from the other side of town, which was a grand total of 29 miles.

"Running"? I asked as I came back.

"15 miles". Sighed Rei, I nodded in response.

"You just trained too, how come you're not as tired as us"? Asked Tala as his gaze shifted to me.

"Easy. One, I didn't train with you, and two I do this every morning". I smirked squatting down and handing him a glass of water, as I did the other two.

Just then the door to my dorm slammed shut making the guys jump, I just sighed.

"I see one of your friends got up on the wrong side of the bed or better yet their panties in a knot.". I muttered as I stood up to greet the person. "Hey next ya mind not slamin' the door"?

"yeah, yeah". Muttered Brooklyn entering the living space.

"Hey you're the guy I battled yesterday". He said catching sight of me.

"Yeah I am". I said.

"What are you doing here"? He asked me. I sighed, must I explain this every time.

"I live here". I stated rolling my eyes.

"So you're the new kid that the teachers are talking about". Sighed Brooklyn.

"You two know each other"?asked Johny.

"No, you think". I said sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Yeah, he's the new kid I battled". Said Brooklyn.

"You actually wasted your time battling a newbie"? Asked Tala.

"To tell you the truth he beat me". Said Brooklyn with a smile.

"He beat you"? Asked Rei.

"Yeah I did, and could ya quit talkin' about me like I'm the third person. Change of subject so where is the cold hearted ass that I just so happen to share a room with"? I asked looking around.

"Behind you, moron". Said an icy voice.

"Great, Kami-sama really does hate me". I muttered to myself. "Kai". I said as I turned around.

"Kid". He said acknowledging me, I again rolled my eyes.

"So exactly what'dya do to them, they look like half dead zombies to me, no offence". I said.

"Training, the school tournament is coming up". He stated in a bored manner.

"Whatever". I muttered looking at the guys.

"So why are you attending Salem"? Asked Brooklyn.

"Oh, my father thought it was a good school to go to, that and I got removed from my last school". I stated as I looked at the guys.

"You move around often"? Asked Rei.

"Yeah". I sighed.

The next hour and a half went by with idle chatter and the usual stuff as I tuned out of the boys conversation. I got up as it was finally time for class, I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door. It was time for first period English. I really do hate English, stupid class all you get for homework are reports and essays, and all you do is talk about proper punctuation, grammar and other crud I could care less about. I sighed as I entered the classroom, and like usual all eyes fell on me; I had to resist an urge to roll my eyes.

"You must be Master Griffin", stated the teacher as I nodded. Good lord was this teacher really that stupid, I mean they've been expecting me.

"Would you care to tell the class about yourself"? Asked the teacher.

"No, not really". I stated as I glared out the window, but some of the students looked at me in shock, I suppose that no one here tries to backtalk the teachers.

"That wasn't a request". Said the teacher getting angry.

"You asked me if I wanted to answer and I said no, that means I don't want nor have to explain myself to the class". I said in a icy voice as I took a seat in the back of the class.

"I did not give you permission to sit down". He seethed.

"Well I invited myself to sit down. Now can you go back to being a teacher and teach the class something useful". I said glaring the teacher.

"You have detention with me after school, do I make myself clear"? Asked the teacher in a deadly quiet voice.

"Crystal". I said smirking at the teacher, in response he growled at me. Point 1 for me.

By the time that first period was over every guy in the school knew about my standing up to Mr. Yidio. Apparently he was the teacher feared by all students, I don't know why, I've met scarier.

It was lunch the period that I loved for one simple reason there were no teachers telling you what to do. I sighed for the time being I was content with sitting in the old weeping willow that was in the fields. At least it was quiet out here, I thought to myself as I stared at the sky.

"Hey guys over here". Came a voice from below me. I suppressed the urge to groan at the loud disturbance. The guys below me gather I guessed that these people were the "Popular Ones", as I like to put it. I sighed and decided to head back to the school. I jumped down right in front of the guys, surprising them.

"And here I thought the outdoors wouldn't be polluted by senseless chatter". I muttered to myself.

"Who are you calling senseless"? Asked an enraged Johny.

"Oh did I say that out loud and hurt your feelings, sorry 'bout that". I smirked.

"Why I 'oughta"-started off Johny before being pulled back by Rei.

"And here everyone says I have anger management issues". I muttered as I walked away. The rest of the day went by uneventfully besides the fact of the teachers are now out to get me; nothing new, and a weeks detention. And the best thing of all, somehow lil ol' me got on the nerves of the popular people so now they're also out to get, whatever whoever said that one must suffer for their art they weren't joking. I sighed the week had passed by uneventfully nothing big had happened, I was once again in my dorm laying on the couch flipping channels when Kai and his groupies walked in, I was trying to listen to the news but couldn't hear the anchor person speaking due to the loud noise they were giving off.

"Shut up, damnit! I'm tryin' to listen to the news you bumbling idiots". I hissed at them.

"It can't be that interesting". Mumbled Tala as they quieted down.

"And we weren't able to get a statement from either Mr. Voltaire Hiwitari or from Boris Balkov, who were released into public earlier today. Mr. Hiwitari will be getting back custody of his grandson, Kai Hiwitari and now back to Steve who has more on this story". Said the lady on the screen before I turned the T.V. off growling.

"How the hell did that bastard get out of prison"? Growled Kai, glaring at the T.V.

"Someone paid the bail". I muttered to myself.

"Who in their right mind would pay for his bail"? Asked Tala pissed off.

"I've got one guess". I muttered to myself, but of course the guys heard that and looked at me expectantly.

"Who"? Asked Rei.

"My father". I hissed before stomping off to my room.

Yang: read and review or... or ... or I'll discontinue it. Muhahahahahahahahaha. I know I am evil.


	3. The phone call from hell

Yang: I'm back, I know how you all missed me, cuz I know I missed you all... NOT. Anyways on to more important things such as this fic, so I hope you don't laugh too much at my pathetic attempts at writing a story.

**FrosticPhoniex:** well actually Kai beat Brooklyn in the Justice 5 tournament, and technically he is the best blader all round, if you look at his stats, he could beat Tyson if he put his mind to it; though I don't know why he doesn't beat Tyson right off the bat.

**shafow wolf:** I'll do my best to continue it though I probably can't update that often.

**Wounded-raven:** thanks for such an excellent review I really appreciate it.

**Lobo-Chan:** I don't know, I just guess that the Dad persona fits the role better then any other family figure..

So here's the newest chapter. **(This chapter contains very course language and is meant for an older youth audience, reader discretion is advised)**. I've always wanted to say that.

_Saturday_

I thought that Saturdays were suppose to be the best days of the week, but oh no this day just so happens to suck out loud. I stared at the blanc ceiling as my mind floated past me about the whole Voltaire-being-out-of-jail-thing-due-to-my-father-bailing-him-out, I groaned, I should be outside having fun like a normal teenager; then again I wasn't like most teenagers. I tried to block out the sounds of people laughing and having fun, I sorta envied them and wish I could trade spots with anyone of them; but I couldn't bear the thought of cursing someone with my life. I sighed and decided to get out of my room. I noticed that a whole buncha guys were over like usual. The guys being: Kai, Tala, Johny, Rei, Brooklyn, Garland, Micheal, Ian, Bryan, Rick; that's all I can name at the moment. I can't believe that someone as antisocial as Kai was so popular and here I thought girl cliques were confusing.

"Hey Griffin, over here"! Called Brooklyn. I think out of all the guys the only person I get along with is Brooklyn.

"Yo". I said walking over to him. "So what's the occasion for this little get together"? I asked.

"Simple my friend, simple. One of our buddies is moving here and said he'd be attending Salem as well; he's coming over soon". Said Brooklyn.

"And who may this friend be"? I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Enrique Sattiayi, moved here from Italy". Answered Brooklyn.

"Him"? I asked incredulously.

"You know the guy"? Asked Brooklyn, I mutely nodded my head in response.

I was about to say something when all of a sudden the phone went off, making the 10 or so guys quiet down; I just hope it isn't who I think it is.

"Hello"? Asked Rei answering the phone. "Yeah, hold on a second, Griffin it's for you", he said tossing me the phone.

"Hello"? I asked hoping against hope that it wasn't my father.

"Griffin, it is father speaking", said the voice from the other side, great my luck sucks out loud.

"Yes father"? I asked keeping my tone even.

"I was calling to make sure that you're comfortable at your new school". He said in a mocking voice, I scoffed.

"Hell you are, you know as well as I that is complete crap". I hissed out at him.

"No, never, dear I was seeing if you liked your school". He said in a icy tone.

"Fuck that bullshit! You never gave a shit about me so why start now"! I yelled into the receiver. That little outburst caught the attention of the guys more then ever.

"You will not talk to me in that tone; I'm your father I'm the one that raised you. You better learn some respect". He said trying to suppress rage.

"Oh fuck that. Hell you raise me? Yeah right, incase you forgot I was shipped off to that monstrosity that I call hell for your sick amusement. You only give a damn about me if you get something in return. So what the fuck do you want"? I asked.

"When you come back I am most certainly teaching you some discipline. You are to partake in the up coming tournament, if you do not make the team then you are going back to Biovolt.". he said in an icy tone.

"Beyblading is one thing you don't have to worry about, a reminder to you I have yet to lose". I said matching his tone.

"Good, for if you were to lose I'd hate to think what would happen to my precious child". He said laughing icily at me.

"Now that is complete bullshit, you don't give a fuck about me, and we both know that you would be hellavalot happier if I were dead. But that isn't happening anytime soon. Oh and what the fuck were you thinking when bailed out Voltaire and his ass head follower why couldn't you let the morons rot in jail, they put me through hell and with your fucking consent so don't you dare try to call me you bastard until you learn what the hell it fucking means to be a parent". I said hanging up on him. Great my mood has gone downhill just as the rest of my day. I looked over to the guys who were staring at me in complete shock.

"What"? I snapped irritated.

"And you say I have anger management issues". Muttered Johny.

"What the hell was that about"? Asked Brooklyn looking at me.

"Oh that. That was a fucked up bastard that I am forced to call a father, calling to see if I liked it here. Like he cares about my opinion, if he did I wouldn't be here. He and I have never been on good terms, so that type of thing is normal". I said relaxing a bit.

"You talk to your dad like that"? Asked Rei.

"Yeah, I have personal issues against him". I muttered . "Besides he needs to attend parenting classes". I said.

"Well I think that's the worst language I've heard come out of your mouth". Said Rei, I shrugged.

"Hold up a sec. You went to Biovolt"?asked Tala.

A knock at the door saved me from answering Tala's question.

"I'll get that". I said heading towards the door. I opened the door to be greeted by Enrique and his lopsided grin.

"Griffin"? He asked in complete shock.

"Shut up, don't you dare tell them I'm a girl". I hissed making sure that the others couldn't hear.

"Got it, but you owe me". He said walking into the room.

"Whatever". I muttered following him back to where the guys were.

"So you finally showed up". Smirked Rei.

"Yeah, mom kept me back". He said smiling.

"So you know the new kid"?asked Brooklyn.

"Yeah, real well too". He smirked looking over at me.

"Whatever. You guys can have your little bonding moment, I'm going out". I said heading back towards the door after getting my jacket. I sighed this was going to be one long year, and sooner or later these boys were going to find out that I'm a girl. Great the day look forward to most. I put my MP3 player and started to listen one of may favorite songs Exodus by Evanescence.

_My black backpack's stuffed with broken dreams  
20 bucks should get me through the week  
Never said a word of discontentment  
Fought it a thousand times but now  
I'm leaving home  
_Why did I have to move to this town, why? I mean back at my old town I at least had friends and I actually liked it there.

_Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong_ I smiled sadly to myself, now that Voltaire was free that meant he would probably start coming after me. After all I was his secret weaponthat is until I escaped.  
Two months pass by and it's getting cold  
I know I'm not lost  
I am just alone  
But I won't cry  
I won't give up  
I can't go back now  
Waking up is knowing who you really are  
I sighed and started to walk around town for awhile, waiting for the sun to set, I like the sun more than the day because it just held so much mystery and made me feel more like myself.

_Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong_

_Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong_

I arrived at a lake and decided to sit down for awhile. I looked on to the ever blackening sky, as my problems seemed to mix with the very darkness itself.

_Show me the shadow where true meaning lies  
So much more is made in empty eyes  
_

I sighed I better start heading back before the guys think I'm dead or something stupid like that, but then again like I really care. I got up and started to head back to the school; as I neared the front doors a beyblade shot out of nowhere narrowly missing me as it whizzed past me. I looked down at the blade it looked so familiar to me but where had I seen it before? Then it clicked.

"What the hell are you doing in Tokyo"? I asked as I looked around me trying to locate the person who shot it at me.

"I see you still remember me ". Said a voice from the shadows.

"Oh just show yourself already, would ya Marco". I said as I turned to face the direction that the voice had come from.

"I missed you too". Sneered a boy coming out into the light of the street lamp. He had dark red hair that fell over his eyes that stood out on his pale complection. He wore a white muscle shirt with a black vest over top, he had on baggy blue jeans. He looked over at me with his icy blue eyes.

" I have school tomorrow so if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep". I stated in an icy tone glaring at him.

"What aren't glad to see your boyfriend"? He asked in a mocking tone, I just rolled my eyes at him and his stupid answer. Me? Go out with him? Yeah right like I'd do that out of my free will; its my dad that said that.

"You know full well why I'm here, so hurry up and ready your blade". He said smirking at me.

"And if I choose not to battle you"? I asked uninterested.

"Simple really". He said with a glint in his eye. He then released his blade .

"Liger, lets have a little fun shall we". Marco said as his red liger bitbeast came out roaring, I was sure that it caught the attention of some of the students. I barely had a chance to move before the beast hit the ground where I was previously standing. As the dust cleared, the green field now had a giant crater.

"All you had to do was say something". I muttered as I readied my Detroni on my launcher. By now some students had come out to the field as some looked on from the windows.

"3-2-1 Let It Rip"! we yelled launching our blades.

Yang: Well there's another chapter for ya. I hope that it wasn't that bad of a chapter. I decided to end this chapter at what I hope is a cliffhanger. I hope you liked, I'll hope to update soon as possible. So please READ & REVIEW!


	4. Destiny

Yang: hiya, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you all liked the last one. Anyways this is for all the people that reviewed my story, so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade but I do on the other hand own my o.c. that you all know and love, Griffin.

**Chapter 4**

_Normal POV_

"3-2-1 Let It Rip"! We both called launching our blades.

"Liger, lets end this fast". Said Marco as his blade started to attack a lot faster leaving no room for Griffin to retaliate.

"What the hell? I see you've improved since we last battled but the results will be the same". Said Griffin tossing Marco a smirk.

"You wish". Muttered Marco as his bit chip glowed a red as he released his bitbeast. The Liger roared sending tremors through the spines of the onlookers.

"Is that little kitty cat suppose to scare me"? Griffin sneered.

"I'll teach you to mock me. Liger Claw of the Reaper"! Marco called as his beast sent out a beam of energy; but for some odd reason did not inflict any damage to the blade.

"Exactly what was that attack meant to do"? Griffin asked somewhat confused.

"Easy . This"! He roared as his beast pounced on her blade.

"What the"? Asked Griffin as a unimaginable pain over took her entire body.

_Griffin POV._

'What's going on'? I thought as a huge pain took me. I knelt down and tried to regain my breath.

"This is the affect of the Claw of the Reaper, it links you to your beyblade the worse the condition of your blade the worse the condition of your body. You feel what your blade feels". He said with a cold smirk on his face.

/_Detroni, this battle is getting intense I may have to call upon you/_ I thought to my bitbeast.

_/no mistress, this battle is one that you are able to win on your own, you have no need to call upon me, that much I am sure about/_ Replied Detroni entering my mind.

_/if you think so/_ I thought as I stood again.

"Well I don't think you'll be winning any time soon". I said as a dark aura surrounded my blade.

"Hey Marco, what the hell are you doing here"? Asked an enraged voice from the crowd, I recognized the voice to be Kai's.

"Here on a mission to take back what belongs to me". Stated Marco looking at the blue haired teen.

"Get real Marco". I said looking the Biovolt trainee in the eye.

"Liger attack now"! He called as his blade rammed into mine.

"Ahhh"! I groaned as the pain was inflicted on my own body.

"Leave the kid alone"!yelled Tala as he and the rest of the guys neared.

"Stay outta this! This is my battle and I intend to win it on my own"! I yelled glaring at the guys.

"Good, the faster you lose the faster I get my prize". Marco aid with a sick glint in his eye.

"Not likely, Detroni Black ember"! I called as my blade was engulfed in a black flame and went in for a straight forward attack hitting the Liger beyblade. The dust settled and the only blade left spinning was mine, I smirked and called the blade to my hand. I looked opposite of me only to see that Marco had disappeared, and I growled in annoyance. I took in a deep breath trying to calm myself before I went berserk an destroyed everything in sight. I flinched, I definitely had bruises on my stomach and chest and probably other little scratches. I stood and walked away from the destroyed field. I looked in front of me only to see a couple of guys gawking at me and the power my blade possessed; I sighed as I shoved my way past most of the staring teens.

"Hey Griffin you okay"? Asked Tala using my name for the first time, I was a little shocked at that.

"You used my name, and you're concerned for my well being"? I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah well I've had the unfortunate luck to have gone against him and that landed me in the hospital". He said looking thoughtfully at me.

"Nothing big". I assured him as I walked away and back into the school. I was going to feel the outcome of the battle tomorrow.

I walked out of the washroom, it was Sunday and I was in a rush; I had promised Enrique to join him and his family for lunch. I entered the living room and saw Enrique waiting patiently for me. He raised a eyebrow at my appearance; I had decided to wear a large black shirt that said 'Vacancy: part-time common sense, apply upstairs', with black cargo pants, and the usual hat and gloves.

"What"? I asked.

"Nothing. I told mom you were here and she and dad are waiting for you to come over". He said getting up.

"Right". I muttered following him out the door.

_35 minutes later_

we arrived at Enrique's over-sized beach front castle. I was use to the over powering scent of flowers assaulting my nose that came from the way that Mrs. Sattiayi liked to keep the front yard; prim, proper and over flowing with flowers. Whatever, I thought as we entered the home.

"Mom, Dad I brought over Griffin"! Called Enrique as we entered the foyer.

"Oh Enrique, honey and Griffin dearest we missed you so much"! Exclaimed Mrs. Sattiayi.

"Yeah you too". Mumbled Griffin from Mrs. Sattiayi's arms as she was being crushed in a hug.

"Oh how you've grown over the past little while. And take off the hat dear you know you look more like yourself without it". Said Mrs. Sattiayi as she lead both me and Enrique into the kitchen. I of course took off my hat at Mrs. Sattiayi's command. As we entered the kitchen I immediately went over and tapped Mr. Sattiayi's shoulder.

"Yes"? He asked without turning around.

"Isn't papa happy to see his little sapphire"? I asked, ever since I had met them they asked me to call them mama and papa which I did happily and I used the nickname that he gave me because the colour of my eyes.

"Ah hah, my precious little gem isn't so little anymore! Come here and give your papa a hug"! He said turning around and beaming at me. I of course took up the offer gladly. Over time I came to realize that these people were my true family and nothing would ever change that not my father, not Boris or even Biovolt for that matter. The lunch passed by pretty quickly and soon it was the evening. When I'm with Enrique and his family I actually feel somewhat normal. But then again that feeling never lasted long.

"Okay mom, dad me and Griffin are heading out". Called Enrique from his room.

"We are"? I asked looking confused.

"Alright then". Came Mrs. Sattiayi's voice.

"Yeah we are you better hurry it up". Said Enrique.

"Dude, I'm the one by the door". I muttered under my breath.

"Not like that, I mean wear some of your girl clothes". He said hitting his forehead.

"Why"? I asked looking confused.

"Because I told the guys I was bringing a girl". He said rolling his eyes at me.

"Fine". I muttered going over to his closet.

"Why are you going into my closet"? Enrique asked looking over at me.

"Duh cuz my clothes are here". I muttered taking a few articles of clothing to the washroom.

I soon came back wearing some of my clothes that I had left at Enrique's on many occasions.

I wore a black shirt that had a small tiger cub on it saying " I am a tiger hear me... meow", with baggy black pants and a red long sleeved button up shirt over top, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and elbow length studded gloves. Since I was suppose to look like a girl I guess that there was no use to put on a hat.

"Okay lets go". I said hooking my arm with Enrique.

_At the Ice Cream shop._

"What do you want"? Asked Enrique as we arrived at the parlor.

"Um.. Cookies and Cream". I answered looking at the wide a ray of flavors.

"Two cookies and cream, thanks". He said taking the cones.

"Thanks Enny-chan". I said taking a lick of my ice cream cone, he just shrugged in reply.

"So exactly which of your friends are we gonna meet"? I asked looking around the parlor, stopping at a table that was full of people that I recognized, I bet you can guess who we saw.

"Not them, besides I already know them". I said glaring playfully at him.

"You know them, I know that you know them, but they don't know that you know them". He stated as we walked over to them.

"Hey Enrique, took you long enough to get here". Smirked Johny.

"So this is the girl that you told us about"? Asked Tala.

"Yeah, she is". He said rubbing the back of his head.

"What did you tell them about me"? I asked looking suspiciously at Enrique.

"Uh n-nothing". He stuttered.

"Spit it out". I hissed getting impatient.

"Okay, okay god". Muttered Enrique sighing.

"Oh god, never mind, besides I don't wanna think about the lie you made up this time". I muttered sitting down beside Michael.

"Hi I'm Michael". He said giving me his charming smile that most girls would drool over, but in my place I felt like barfing; he was too nice and fake in my opinion.

"Hi". I muttered paying more attention to my ice cream then to him.

"Hahaha, you got dissed"! Laughed Johny.

"Shut up". Growled an angry Michael.

"So your Destiny"? Smirked Rei.

"Yeah"? I asked looking oddly at Enrique for his name choice.

"Well we've heard a lot about you from Enrique, by the way he talks about you, you seem like a pretty interesting person". Said Rei putting his head on his hands.

"Thanks, I think". I muttered, I really hated when people thought so highly of me only to be disappointed.

"So, who do you live with"? Asked Brooklyn making small talk.

"My dad". I said not looking at them.

"Anyone else"? Asked Tala.

"No". I sighed.

"What about your mom"? Asked Michael.

"She was murdered when I was 5". I sighed once again.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to bring it up". He said downcast.

"Doesn't matter, it was 10 years ago". I stated eating more ice cream.

"So what do you do in your spare time"? Asked Johny, who oddly enough was sensitive enough to change the subject on my behalf.

"Most of the things you guys do". I said.

"So you any good at blading"? Asked Tala.

"Ask Enrique". I smirked.

"What"? Asked Enrique seeing as he tuned out on the conversation.

"So does she blade and if so how good is she"? Asked Brooklyn.

"Oh she's good enough to beat me". Stated Enrique.

"Really"? Asked Johny.

"Really". Repeated Enrique. I was happy that they started to tune me out; I hated attention.

"Destiny, huh? I'll keep that in mind". Kai mused out loud as he got up to leave. I looked up to him and raised an eyebrow seeing a I was the only one that heard him.

_Kai POV. _

Okay this may sound weird, but I know her. I have a gut feeling about this.

/Yes you are right master, you do know her as do I/. Came a feminine voice from my subconscious.

Dranzer? I asked just making sure it was my fiery companion.

/Yes? Asked the voice belonging to Dranzer.

How do you know that? I asked.

/Simple, the energy coming from her is familiar/ stated the beast.

I guess I will have my fun. Destiny I'm gonna find out who you really are. I mused with a mischievous glint.

Yang: I am sooooooooo sorry to all my faithful readers, its just that the past little while has been a little hectic so I didn't get any chances to update. Once again I am soooooooo sorry and I hope I can make it up to you by ... I don't know, when I come up with something I'll tell you. Oh yeah thanks to all the people that reviewed, if you got any idea's mail them to me. Thanks for all your guys support. Remember READ AND REVIEW!


	5. A past best left untouched

Yang: sorry I took so long to update this story. Its just that I've had a lot of homework over the past little while, such as a stupid car that has to be powered by only a rubber band, a marshmallow catapult, and a boring as hell project on northern brazil and a whole buncha other work sheet crap, as well as things from my options classes! being an 8th grader sucks. But anyway that is no excuse. So I apologize once again for making you wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade but I do own all the characters that you may not recognize.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

' I hate this', I thought after taking a shower. It had been a month since the whole 'Destiny' thing, and everything had been going downhill since. Lately it seemed as though Kai and his friends were out to get me. Why, may you ask? Simple enough, I had prove myself. I was new, I had to earn their respect so I was put under initiation. How stupid is that? So all the things they've tried have hardly fazed me. That is also the reason why I'm taking a shower, they had just finished putting paint and feathers on me. Ah well one gets use to it after awhile. It had taken sometime but I had gotten Kai and his friends to leave.

"Hallelujah, they're gone". I said jumping on the couch. I started to flip channels on the T.V. looking for something interesting. I knew I was forgetting something big, but what?

"Oh no", I muttered as I paled, I had promised to meet Enrique later because he had a 'surprise' for me, that never was a good thing. I put on my hat and I ran out the door I forgot to look at the calender, it was October 31st , Halloween, and my birthday, though I had forgotten that.

As I neared the arcade I immediately knew that something was up. For starters the lights were out, there were many cars parked around, and no noise whatsoever.

"Ok Enrique, what did you plan for me this time"? I asked as I entered through the front doors. All of a sudden the lights came on and a loud shout of "SURPRISE" emitted for the room. I was in shock, how could I be as stupid as to forget my own birthday? If I had remembered then I most definitely would not have come. After all it was on one of my birthdays that I first found out the true meaning of fear.

"What's going on"? I asked after I snapped back into reality.

"Dude, it's your birthday". Said Brooklyn patting me on the back.

"So how old are you"? Asked Brooklyn.

"Actually I just turned 16". I said looking thoughtful for a second.

"But then why are you in 12th grade"? Asked Rei.

"Got bumped up". I muttered glaring at everything in sight.

"What's up"? Asked Tala.

"Nothing, I just don't like parties". I stated.

"Why"? Asked Brooklyn.

"I have my reasons". I muttered sitting on a chair.

_Flashback_

It was my 5th birthday, and I had officially been at Biovolt for 2 years. I sighed happily for once this was the day that I would get to see my mum. It was the only reason that I even bothered to look like nothing was wrong, but little did I know that this was going to be the worst day of my life. I was walk to the room where I was to meet my mother when Boris came along and told me that Master Voltaire wanted to talk to me, why I didn't know; I mean at the time I had done nothing wrong. I walked into the "Black hole" room. No Abbey child had been in that room, and returned; it was the room that Voltaire used to dispose of anyone that he deemed not worthy. Upon entering the room I immediately took notice of the woman that was chained to the ceiling, it was my mother. Voltaire told me to battle against one of the machines and win if I wanted to save my mother. I did and I won, but Voltaire didn't keep his end of the deal. He had told me that my love for my mother caused me weakness and he wouldn't stand for that. So he order Boris to kill her, and for them to keep me close so I could see what would happen if I dared to show my feelings. Boris had taken a sword and pushed it through her, and her agonizing scream filled my ears as I screamed for them to stop only to be backhanded across the face by Voltaire. They kept hacking at her even after she died and didn't stop until they were content. Then they left me in that room with what remained of my mother as I stared in disbelief; that was the day that the inner me had died. I sat there covered in my mothers blood as the scenes kept replaying themselves in my head.

_End Flashback_

Since that day have never truly been 'sane', since I had to start taking pills such as Prozac other anti-depressants and anti-psychotics. Speaking of which I hadn't taken today.

"Hello, Griffin you there"? Asked Enrique waving his hand in front of my face.

"What"? I hissed thwarting his hand away from my face.

"You just zoned on us for a minute". He said somewhat concerned.

"More like 10 minutes". Huffed Tala.

"Sorry, just thinking". I muttered.

"About what"? Asked Johnny as the curiosity got the better of him.

"Stuff". I answered.

"How specific of you". Said Kai as he walked over, I shrugged.

"Here, I may be a cold heartless bastard"- started Kai.

"That is an understatement". I muttered.

"But I do know when something is really bugging someone". He stated looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"It's nothing". I muttered looking at the ceiling, the guys could tell that I was lying through my teeth. Sure me and Kai's group didn't get along well but we were, though we hate to admit it, friends.

"Then explain to us why you need these". Said Kai as he threw me a few objects, which I caught.

I looked at the objects that he had thrown at me and my face paled.

"How did you get these"? I asked as I looked at him.

"They were on the counter". He said leaning against the wall in his usual position.

"I'll tell you when I'm good and ready but I sure as hell ain't ready now". I stated turning my gaze to Kai. I sighed and popped a few pills from each of the 4 bottles into my mouth.

After awhile the awkwardness wore away so the party was under way as more and more guests arrived. After awhile the place got too crowded for my tastes so I decided to leave, besides I need rest for tomorrow's school beyblade tournament. I groaned the tournament! I hadn't practiced in week, maybe I should get in some practice before I head to the dorm. But then again since the tournament is in less then 12 hours maybe I should get some rest. Besides I was too lazy to practice now. I sighed and shoved my hands into my pockets and headed towards the school grounds. I quickly went towards the dorm that I shared with Hiwatari. As I entered the dark room I decided not to turn on the lights so because of my stupidity I ended up crashing into the fridge, what, I had the grace of an elephant on a unicycle. Which isn't that graceful at all if you think about it.

"Damn stupid stuff always blocking my way and out to get me". I muttered glaring through the dark and at the object that had dared to cross my path.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, I was exhausted; now if Boris and Voltaire could see me now they would be giving me quite a bit of extra training, that and the one heck of a beating I would be receiving, the good old times. I thought sarcastically.

"Shouldn't you be at your party"? Asked a cold emotional voice from the dark of the doom.

"WTF! I thought you were at the party". I said momentarily in shock.

"Hn". Was the oh so elaborate response.

"Whatever". I muttered as I looked around the dark room my eyes finally focusing onto the details of the room. I headed to my room and shut the door, I quickly changed into my pajama's and tried to get as much sleep as I could.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

I growled and looked at the clock, it was 2:52am, who in the right mind calls at this time? I thought to myself angrily.

"What"! I hissed into the receiver.

"There you are. We were wondering where you went". Came Enrique's calm voice.

"I hate crowds, it was a school night, and there is a tournament tomorrow". I stated fully awake now.

"Sorry, we were worried when we couldn't find you". Said Enrique sheepishly.

"Oh. Well now you know where I am and another thing go to bed and sleep! You have a tournament to take part in tomorrow. So if you don't want to be humiliated by an amateur then I suggest that you rest". I replied with a sigh. That was Enrique for you not a care in the world.

"So, I'm already a part of a team". He stated calmly.

"You do, who"? As much as I hate to admit it, I really am a curious person.

"Yeah, me, Robert, Oliver, and the rest of the Barthez Battalion, we might get a substitute blader though". He thought thinking of the discussion he had with Robert.

"I thought that Johnny was a part of your team"? I asked sorting out my facts.

"He needed a change in teams". Stated Enrique.

"I see, well good-bye and good night". I said as I put the phone down. I tried to go back to sleep but for some odd reason I was not able to. I sighed this better not affect my performance tomorrow... or today or whatever. I looked at the clock and noticed that I had been trying to go to sleep for the past hour. I growled and then sighed getting mad wouldn't change anything now, besides I'm not suppose to feel emotions. If Boris or Voltaire saw me now they would probably punish me till they lost the energy to do so, which I know from experience is a very long time. After all they hardly had any control over me, that is if they didn't use IT. And what IT is I will never say since it brings back so many horrors. I got up and headed towards the washroom to shower.

I sighed as I entered the hot waters of the shower. I let the water trail down my form before I decided to up the temperature. I sighed this was getting me nowhere. I have to take down Biovolt; too many sprits of people are destroyed there and I can't and won't let it continue. I got out of the shower and put on baggy black pants with chains, a long sleeved red shirt that said 'I win, You lose, any questions?' in white on it. As I did the reminders of my past were engraved into my body with all the scars that covered me. I rolled my eyes and left the dorm making sure that I didn't wake Hiwatari. I sighed, no sound of anyone waking up. I grabbed my hat and headed out to the training center in the school. I entered the dark room and felt the wall for the light switch. Gotcha! I thought as I turned on the switch flooding the room with lights.

The room looked like a gym it had: a large indoor beydish, weight lifting machines, treadmills, punching bag an area to practice fighting techniques and space to test your blade. I walked silently over to the beydish. I took out my black launcher and fitted my black and sapphire blade onto it. I let it launch; as I calculated my flaws in that launch; there were none. I had learned at an early age that mistakes are not tolerated, they are what cost you victory, they cause you pain, they are not excepted. You must be perfect. No matter how hard I tried that can never leave me since it has been carved into my brain. I kept practicing for hours on end, I had to be in top condition if I were to make this team.

I picked up my blade and wiped my brow. Time to work on my physical fitness, after all the bitbeast is only as strong as the blader who wields it. I walked over to the punching bag and worked on a few of the moves that I was taught. Right jab, right jab, left jab and right elbow. After doing that for a while I was time to up the intensity of it. I threw a quick punch, roundhouse kick, then I back flipped and kicked landing on my feet. Each time I had connected with the bag it didn't make a sound, but then a loud rumble was heard and the bag snapped of the chain as it spilled the sand that was in it. You see if you hit the bag and hit again fast enough it would not make a sound because there was another vibration sent out that canceled that first one, so only the last hit would be heard because there would be no follow up. That's when I heard the door open revealing Tala, Johnny, and Rei.

"What are you doing in here"? Asked Johnny.

"Practicing". I stated as I turned to leave.

"Whoa, did you do that to the punching bag"? Asked Rei.

"I guess I did". I muttered looking back at the bag.

"Hey you wanna stay and practice with us"? Asked Tala.

"No thanks I've been practicing for awhile now so I'm gonna go rest". I said as I walked past them.

"Whatever, more room for us to practice in". Muttered Tala as the guys began to practice.

Soon I found myself at the Seaside Dome waiting for the other participants to arrive. I stood by the stands and looked around the stadium. It was so quiet, but I knew better, when the fans are here there will be no such thing as quiet. I looked over at the clock on the other wall, it was 10:47am and the tournament was to begin in less then 15 minutes. I hope that ths tournament that I actually have somewhat of a challenge. I was a weird person, if I didn't have a worthy adversary in a tournament, I would feel like I didn't deserve to win because I didn't have a challenge in which I had a chance to prove that I could win. But this time its different because there are better bladers participating. I got up and walked to the Block C locker rooms and decided to wait there for the other bladers to show up.

_Normal POV_

This years world tournament was going to be done differently. This that was at the Seaside dome was to figure out who would be representing this district. The people in this tournament were divided into four different blocks: Block A, Block B, Block C, and Block D. The teams this year were going to be made up of eight players which are chosen by the standings, the finalists from each Block would make it on to the team. There would be two doubles matches, in which two people would be paired up to fight another pair and three regular singles matches, the last remaining blader was to be used as a reserve blader. So all in all there would be 5 matches per round, and to advance you would need to have won 3 out of the 5 matches. Soon the people began to arrive, both bladers and spectators alike.

"Welcome to the Seaside Dome tournament, and this is Brad Best here with A.J Topper, to bring you all the details live". Came the voices of the commentators.

"Yeah and boy is this gonna be a hard one. We've got some world class bladers here so you better play well if you wanna make it to the finals". Continued A.J .

"Hey ladies and gents, we've got a load of awesome battles coming your way so stay in your seats and enjoy the battles"! Called Jazzman and the tournament was under way.

* * *

Yang: Hi, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, I had writers block and couldn't think of exactly what to write. But hey heres the new chapter. I almost discontinued this story since I had writers block but in the end I thought ' theres too many people who enjoy this story and I won't let them down, besides if I did that you would all hate me so'. So I wrote a new chapter, it may be somewhat crappy, but hey at least it's a chapter.

So please READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

YANG: i'm back! And i'm sorry i took so long to update well heres the new chapter

Disclaimer: you know the drill.

* * *

**Chapter 6 The Tournament**

The finals had begun for Block A it was Johnny against Bryan. And boy was the match heating up.

"Well Brad this match sure is interesting", said AJ as the blades battled it out in the center of the dish each one not giving a inch in the battle.

"Salamalyon go in attack"! Called Johnny as the red blade went in to attack the pale lavender blade.

"I'll say, they sure have a lot of power and it seems as though

"Fight back Falborg"! Called Bryan as his blade went to meet Johnny's in the middle.

The winds that Falborg sent out were wiping around the flames that Johnny had conjured. The flame lapped at the bladers as the icy winds bit at their exposed flesh.

"Oh this might be it fans"! Yelled Jazzman as he and the rest of the crowd waited in complete silence. The smoke cleared to reveal a winner.

"And the winner is Bryan"! Yelled Jazzman as the said blader collected the lavender beyblade.

"Damn"! Cursed Johnny at his loss to the tall lilac haired Russian.

"Nice match John". Smirked Bryan as he looked over at the red haired teen that was picking up his blade from the dish.

"Hey! Quit calling me that"! Yelled Johnny glaring at Bryan.

"Sure whatever". Said the teen.

"Well, now we have the first two members of the team and they are Bryan Kuznetsov and Johnny McGregor! Now the Block B finals will begin". Stated Jazzman as Garland and Brooklyn stepped up to the dish.

"Well these boys are definitely top notch competitors". Stated Brad as the 2 bladers stepped up to the dish in a battle ready stance.

"Well here's a little background info on the two bladers: Garland speciality is offence and his bitbeast's Appollon has one shocking attack". Stated AJ as Garland but his blade on its launcher.

"And here we have Brooklyn, he may seem like the calm and quiet type but when it comes to blading that's a whole another story. His bitbeast Zeus is one that can leaving you quaking in fear". Brad said picking up where AJ left off.

"Alright lets get the finals for Block B begin, bladers ready 3...2...1 LET IT RIP"! Shouted Jazzman as the 2 bladers began their battle.

"This one's mine Brooklyn, Appollon attack now"! Yelled Garland as he went after the black blade that contained Zeus.

" you know as well as I do, that you have to do better than that to beat my Zeus in battle". Said Brooklyn as he reflected that attack that came from the golden blade.

"Urgh". Gritted Garland as the blades clashed once again in the center of the dish.

"Having trouble well than Zeus King Of Darkness"! Called Brooklyn as his beast came out in a whirlpool of dark energy.

"Appollon counter with Radiant Thunder"! Called Garland as his beast also came forth to meet in the center of the dish. A bright light consumed the main area in which the dish resided in, only to reveal a black blade still spinning in the center.

"And the winner for this round is Brooklyn Kingston. He and Garland Sityikii will be join Johnny and Bryan to represent the team". Announced Jazzman as he looked out over to the crowd.

The two bladers retrieved their blades and looking over at each other smirked as they descended from the stairs heading towards to the locker rooms to get their things.

"And now we have our next battle between the Block C finalists, care to step forward boys". No sooner than when Jazzman said this did Rei and Tala come out and on to the floor of the arena.

"And again we have another two top notch bladers, AJ. Rei is a great blader that can sure pack a punch especially with the speed that he possess. And mark my word Drigger is one mean cat that can sharpen his claws on you". Stated Brad as Rei walked up to the dish and readied his blade on the launcher.

"And Tala is no slouch either. Him and his wolf beast Wolborg can leave you frozen in shock, that I can grantee you". Said AJ as Tala also set his blade on his gun launcher.

"Alrighty then bladers, ready? 3...2...1 Let it rip"! Called Jazzman as the two blades clashed in an all out war.

"Digger, stay strong"! Called Rei as the blades sent sparks flying.

"Don't let up now Wolborg keep attacking". Commanded Tala as more sparks were sent out.

"Lets show 'em what we're made of, Drigger"! Called Rei as his white tiger beast appeared.

"Your turn Wolborg"! Called Tala as the white wolf came out to battle.

"Drigger Gatling Claw"! Roared Rei as the tiger made the first move to end the battle.

"Wolborg Novae Rog"! Called Tala as he went in for the attack as well.

The result of the attack caused another explosion of dust to go everywhere, but as soon as it settled the spectators could see the winner of the match.

"And the winner of this round is Tala Ivanov, and Rei Kon will also be join the team in the nationals". Stated Jazzman.

"Nice battle Tala". Smiled Rei as he got his Drigger from the dish.

"You too Rei". Said Tala giving a small smile in return. The blader left the arena floor to join the others in the locker room to see what would happen in the last match.

"And now the last match of the day has arrived with the battle of the Block D finalists". No sooner than when Jazzman had said this did Kai and Griffin show up and they walked over to the dish.

"Well we all know Kai has some excellent skills and is a master at the sport and his bitbeast Dranzer is more than a challenge for most bladers". Said AJ as the said blader stepped up to the dish taking his launcher out.

"And here we have a rookie competing Griffin who sure knows how to handle himself in the dish, I also gather that his bitbeast Detroni too can leave an impression on people". Said bard as Griffin readied his blade as well.

"Bladers ready 3...2...1 LET IT RIP"! Jazzman yelled into the mic.

The battle started with a piercing clash. Sparks were sent flying everywhere as the blades clashed repeatedly, as far as the people in the stadium could tell this battle was going to last awhile.

In the locker room

"Hey Brooklyn, you never told us the kid was this good". Stated Rei as he watched the battle play out before him.

"Well it looks like the kid has been practicing". Muttered Brooklyn as there was another explosion out in the arena.

In the Beydish

"I think that this battle has lasted long enough". Stated Kai as his blade started to glow a red colour.

'This is not good. I won't last out there against his bitbeast, I guess its time that I let you out Detroni'. Thought Griffin as she started to summon her own beast.

"Well I'm not going down without a fight". Griffin stated defiantly.

"Dranzer, lets finish this"! Called Kai and no later was the battle cry heard and the magnificent red fire bird appeared.

"Rise Detroni"! Called Griffin as her blade glowed a sapphire colour and another battle cry was heard. Griffin's own black and sapphire phoenix was going to go head on head against Kai's red and gold phoenix.

"Dranzer Tempest Attack"! Commanded Kai as Dranzer was enveloped in a fire and had gone in for an attack against Detroni.

"Detroni counter with Black Ember"! Commanded Griffin as her blade glowed an eerie black. As the two titans collided a huge and thunderous explosion shook the whole arena leaving the dish destroyed.

"What the hell"? Called Tala as he and the rest of the members of the newly formed team came out to survey the damage down and also to find out who the winner was. The dust and smoke started to settle bringing everyone's attention back to the dish. Both blades were still spinning and both bladers were struggling to get back up after the blast had knocked them down.

"They're still going folks"! Announced Jazzman after seeing the blades still spinning.

"I can't believe they're still going at it"said Johnny amazed.

"At this rate the building is going to give before they do". Stated Tala as he also watched on in amazement.

"And I have an odd feeling that this battle is only getting started". Muttered Bryan as the two bladers started attacking each other again. Sparks went flying once again as the blades made contact throughout the dish.

'We have to end this now Detroni, we don't want Demonica interfering in this', Griffin thought to her bitbeast as she started to feel clawing at the back of her mind.

"Detroni, Nightmare Shadow"! Called Griffin as a giant ball of energy started to form from Detroni's beak.

'I guess it's time to end this', thought Kai as he looked on to the dish.

"Dranzer, Blazing Gigs"! Called Kai getting ready to repel the attack that was going to be sent his way.

The two attacks collided and sent the two bladers flying back from the pure force of the attack. And anyone that was standing on the arena floor were now lying down due to the shockwaves that radiated through the stadium. When the dust settled the organizers of the tournament were glad that the roof hadn't crumbled. And in the center of the dish one of the blades lay immobile while the second toppled and fell over the second.

"And the winner of this block is Kai"! Called Jazzman when he finally had gotten over his initial shock. The crowd then too burst in to cheers while the members of the team looked on dumbfounded.

Griffin jumped down into what remained of the dish and retrieved her blade, clutching it tighter to her chest, she got up and walked over to Kai. Though he was one of the people she disliked he still beat her and her honor would not allow her to ignore him.

"Nice match Kai, congrats". She stated putting out her hand.

Kai was known fro friendly gestures, if someone lost to him he would act as though they were invisible, except for when it came to his friends, so it came as gradual shock to everyone that he actually accepted the hand.

"You're a pretty good blader yourself". Stated Kai.

"Thanks". Smirked Griffin.

"Okay everyone, lets hear it for our representative team consisting of Bryan Kuznetsov , Johnny McGregor, Brooklyn Kingston, Garland Sityikii, Rei Kon, Tala Ivanov, Griffin Tenshi and Kai Hiwiatari"! Announced Jazzman as the spotlight shined onto each of the respectful bladers.

It was later that day after the members of the team had a chat with Mr. Dickenson about the rules and where and when the next tournament was going to be held. The team had decided to retreat to Kai's dorm much to Griffin's annoyance, and were now arguing about who got to be team captain when the phone rang.

"Hello, Tenshi and Hiwiatari residents, Griffin Tenshi speaking". Answered Griffin as the guys started to quiet down after hearing the phone ring were in shocked at the politeness that Griffin could speak with.

"Good job in the tournament, my angel". Came the stone voice of a person that most sane people feared.

"You. Why are you calling"? Griffin asked the phone was shaking due to her trying to control the anger that was starting to bubble.

"I called to congratulate you on a match well played. But you lost. And you know what that means". Said the harsh voice.

"I-I-I-I. H-he was stronger than me there was nothing else to it". Griffin stated stuttering, after all this was one of the only people that could at times scare her.

"Ah, yes that may be but you still lost and as well you didn't use Demonica if you had you would have won". Stated the voice and Griffin could tell that he was starting to get angry.

"But I cannot change the past". Retorted Griffin.

"That is of no importance to me, but if you will, hand the phone to my grandson". Stated Voltaire icily.

"Yes sir". Muttered Griffin.

"Kai its for you". Murmured Griffin holding the phone out in his direction.

"Yes"? Asked Kai after getting a hold of the phone. He was wondering what could rattle Griffin up so much after all he never did show any sign of fear ever before.

"Kai, you did well out there, made it on the team and the top in your block. But still you are not nearly good enough". Stated Voltaire from the other line.

"What do you want"? Asked Kai cutting to the chase.

"Blunt as usual". Said Voltaire in an arrogant tone.

Kai growled in annoyance, he looked around and saw the questioning glances that his friends tossed him so in turn he went to his room to try and block them from his conversation with his grandfather.

"Who's he talking to"? Asked Brooklyn.

Griffin mumbled an answer.

"Huh"? Asked Tala.

"His grandfather". Growled Griffin.

"What"! Yelled the occupants of the room.

"Better question. How do you know him"? Asked Bryan.

"Past meetings". She grumbled.

"Why the hell would Kai want to talk to Voltaire"? Asked an enraged Johnny.

"Who knows but he has his reasons". Stated Griffin.

"And were going to find out what". Stated Rei.

"No you're not, if something that you need to know he'll tell otherwise its his business alone". Stated Griffin.

"Fine". Stated Tala.

"But that doesn't mean we can't ask him". Said Bryan.

"Whatever suit yourselves". Murmured Griffin heading towards the front dorr.

"Where are you going"? Asked Garland.

"Out", replied Griffin.

Griffin sighed as she walked along the bank of the river, for some odd reason it helped her sort out her thoughts. She looked out at the water and saw the many colours of the setting sky being reflected off the calm surface; and in the background you could hear the soft laughing of children as they headed home. Walking towards the bridge that had the beydish by it she noticed a lone figure sitting by the waters' edge, walking closer she recognized it to be Kai why he was alone she didn't know but decided to give him company. Sitting beside him she also looked out over the water.

"What are you doing here"? Came the cold voice of the blue haired Russian.

"I come here to think and clear out my thoughts, you"? Griffin asked skipping a rock over the water.

"Same", stated Kai also skipping a rock over the water and they continued skipping rocks even after the sun had long since disappeared.

* * *

YANG: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!

I know I took forever to update but finals are next week and I gotta study. But in a week or so it'll be summer break and you'll be seeing a lot more updates soon. I know crappy chapter but hey at least it is a chapter, I also want to thank all that reviewed last chapter. I promise thta the next few chapters will explain more and they WILL get more better, but for now READ AND REVIEW! And hopefully I'll be back soon.


	7. sorting things out

**Chapter 7 **

**Sorting things out**

YANG: I'm back and I know you're all anxious to read this chapter so enjoy.

Disclaimer: must I write this every time -sees threatening lawyers and police officers- okay, okay I'm doing it. I do NOT own beyblade but I DO own all the characters that you do not recognize including Griffin. So don't steal them at least ask.- turns to police and lawyers "happy now", police and lawyers walk away-. Anyways read and review!

Griffin's POV

'So why must we have a team meeting when we've only been a team for less then 48 hours, heck we don't even act much like a team'. Today was Monday, the tournament had ended Saturday, and since that day Bryan, Johnny, Rei, Tala, Garland, and Brooklyn had been arguing about who was to be the leader of the team, and to top it off they didn't even have a team name. Pathetic really.

"I don't mean to be rude- actually I really don't care if you think its rude- but why are we here"? Johnny asked the manger and principal of the school, Mr. Dickinson.

'Yeah, Johnny that definitely wasn't rude in the least bit', I thought sarcastically.

"Oh well that is a simple enough question, we're here to decide who the team captain will be". Stated Mr. Dickinson. That immediately got the same argument started with the boys; I growled why may you ask, simple they had kept the entire conflict up for the entire weekend depriving me of any sleep. So I sighed knowing that the fight wouldn't be over for a long time.

1 hour later

"oh shove it rabbit-food". Stated Bryan.

"Rabbit-food, rabbit-food, who you callin' rabbit-food pasty". Retorted Johnny.

"Pasty why I oughtta"- started Bryan.

"Whatchya gonna do, Bryan". Johnny said mockingly.

And after that the two started to chase each other around the entire room, Mr. Dickinson had long since left because he conceived us to be rational young adults. I looked around the room, rational my butt! All the guys, save Kai, were arguing like pre-school children, it pissed me off. I took another sip of my coffee. I know, I know, coffee isn't all that good for you, but I need all the caffeine I could get my hands on to stay awake. I took another sip to calm my nerves is it just me or are they getting louder? My eye started to twitch, oh yeah I was nearing my breaking point. I sighed and put my mug down looking around I decided to end this little feud.

"Would you all shut up"! I yelled, yep that caught there attention. "At the rate you're all going none of you deserve to be captain. Don't argue, the way that you all act I wonder if you would be able to handle it, let alone watch over everyone inside and outside the beydish. You guys have no control whatsoever, arguing over the smallest of things like elementary children pathetic. Being captain isn't just a position in which you are to be labeled as the best and most skilled blader, because if it did none of you would fit the requirements to hold that position. As captain, you have to build a proper training regiment for the entire team or depending upon the differences in the blading styles build one for each blader, reserve training facilities, you have to also fill in many forms per tournament, then there's also keeping tabs on each bladers health and current conditions, then there's also being able to supply the team with parts they need and have to some skills in repairing, maintaining and rebuilding new blades and you have to keep up with your studies. You think you can handle all that pressure, I highly doubt. Being captain requires more then just skill it also requires passion, courage, determination and a strong will, and frankly all I can say is that if one of you bumbling idiots were captains well then we're all doomed". I said flopping back into to the leather arm chair closing my eyes and trying to relax a little. They were all staring at me I could feel it, and man was it irritating.

"Well then what do you purpose we do"? Asked Johnny, amazingly.

"Simple we have a vote, I'm not a candidate for this since I choose not to be the 7 of you are all able to vote if it ends up in a draw I'll vote and whoever that is will be captain, and to make it fair no voting for yourself". I said as they began to vote.

15 minutes later

"Yo Griffin". I was shot out of my reverie by the sound of Tala's voice.

"Yeah what"? I asked none too pleasantly.

"We gotta our captain". He stated.

"Oh really, no arguing this time I'm amazed". I muttered.

"Yea really". He retorted.

"Who"? I asked.

"Kai". He smirked.

"No, not my tormenter. But why'd you guys choose him"? I asked.

"He matched all the aspects you talked about". Said Tala shrugging his shoulders

"Correction ranted". Muttered Johnny under his breath.

"Say that to my face Mc Gregor".I muttered.

"So almighty fearless and unfathomable and gracious captain of ours what is your first command"? I asked mockingly.

"Practice tomorrow 5:30am back fields be there". He said before taking off leaving the others to gape at his back due to the early morning practice.

"Man of many words isn't he"? I asked sarcastically.

"5:30 in the damn morning man that sucks". Cried Rei.

"Well aren't we going to have a blast". Muttered Brooklyn.

"I'll say". Stated Garland shaking his head.

"See you guys tomorrow morning". I said walking away.

"Ugh the horror"! Cried Tala melodramatically.

"You really are a drama queen Ivanov". I smirked.

"Don't you forget it". Came the hollered reply.

I walked out of the school grounds, what to do today, man it sucks having nothing to do. The entire team doesn't have to go to class but the major tests were going to be mailed over so they wouldn't be slacking in their studies. I sighed, maybe I should get some spare parts for the tournament just in case, I mean do I really trust those guys? Nah I don't think so. So I arrived at a bey part shop called the 'Hobby Shop', and upon entering I bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that". Came my reply from the ground.

"No prob here let me help you up". Said a guy that had blonde hair and cerulean eyes offering his hand, I took it with a little bit of hesitance.

"So who are you"? He asked in a cheerful voice.

"Griffin, you"? I asked as I entered the shop.

"Max Tate". He answered.

"Cool". I said, I looked around the shop, sure the place didn't have tonnes of beyblade parts but what was there was great quality and high grade stuff.

"Hey Max I see we have another customer". Stated a man with brown hair.

"Yep, meet Griffin, Griffin meet my dad". Stated Max.

"Sweet your dad owns this place that must totally rock"! I stated hyped.

"Yea for sure". He laughed.

"So is there anything your looking for in specific"? Asked Mr. Tate.

"Oh, yeah I was looking for parts for my blade". I stated looking at the tables.

"Well we've got some of the best models here so feel free to look around". Stated Mr. Tate going to the back. I looked around and found a few attack and defense rings as well as a few bases. Then something caught my attention.

"Oh sweet, that blade is perfect for my fighting style Max can I look at it"! I asked seeing a black and blue blade.

"Yeah sure, here you are". He said hand the blade over to me.

"It's a new blade that my mom and dad have been working on, they're called the ' Metal Spin Gear System'". Max elaborated for me.

"Cool". I said as I admired the beyblade. I took out my blade and removed the bit piece and placed it new the new blade. Detroni glowed to show his approval of the blade.

"Max how much for the stuff including the beyblade"? I asked.

"Um let me check. Dad can you come here for a second"! Max called, and soon enough Mr. Tate was back.

"what is it Max"? He asked.

"Griffin wants to buy the Metal Spin Gear beyblade how much is it"? Max asked.

"I'm not sure, see that blade may be one of the best built problem is that no one can control it". Stated Mr. Tate.

"Don't worry I can handle it". I stated.

"If you insist, but the total amount for the stuff that you bought would bring it to $107.25". He stated.

"Here". I said throwing out of my wallet and onto the counter.

"Here are your things". Said Mr. Tate handing the things to me.

"Thanks, bye see you round Max"! I called leaving the place. Walking back to the school I finally noticed that it was going to rain, great way to put a damper on a otherwise perfectly good day. I sighed and just then it started to pour, damn me and my luck. By the time I arrived at the school I was completely soaked and frozen to the bone or at least I was until I entered the building, then I felt like I be roasted over a campfire. I trudged to my dorm, groaning as I noticed the rest of the team was over. I walked in and immediately went to my room and flopped on to my bed.

"Hey Griff, want dinner"? Asked Brooklyn.

"Not hungry". I replied.

"If you say so". He said walking away.

Groaning I got up and dragged myself to my closet, tightening the bandages around my up half that kept my chest flat I put on new clothes, a giant t-shirt that said 'Its Morning, Don't Talk To Me' on it and black joggers. I was about to lay back down when I realized that I need to take my medication I grumbled and walked into the kitchen. Just my luck the team just so happened to be eating pizza there, why god, why must you torture me so. I rolled my eyes, yeah that is so gonna help the situation. Grabbing a glass full of water I opened the cabinet and rummaged through it place seven bottles on the counter. A few were anti-depressants, some were anti-psychotics, then there were the pills that helped with my night terrors and ones for anxiety. Taking out the recommended amount for each bottle I downed the multi-coloured pills and the glass of water in the process.

"What"? I asked seeing as everyone's eyes were on me.

"You take medication what for"? Asked Bryan, crap I forgot I hadn't taken the stuff in front of them.

"It's to 'help' with my problems". I stated putting the bottles back. I held back a groan, man since when do kitchens spin? I though to my self amused. I don't think it was a good idea to take that stuff when I'm sick but too late for that now. I groaned and walked back to my room of course that wasn't an easy task as I was staggering due to the effect of the fever.

"Damnit, of all times to get sick I choose now". I muttered to myself.

"Hey kid, you okay"? Asked Johnny.

"Hn". I answered, so they aren't all bad to be around, crap my visions starting to blur.

Rei ended up walking over and felt my forehead but immediately recoiled.

"Holy shit, dude your burning up man. What the hell happened"? Asked Rei looking at me curiously.

"I was out in the rain what do you think happened". I replied sarcastically. The guys sorta looked lost for a second.

"I've got a fever". I dead panned.

"Well get some rest I'll be by later to check up on you". Stated Rei as he helped me into my own room. I was about to protest but one look from Rei told me it was best not to.

"Look there's a tournament next week, we're leaving tomorrow evening and we can't participate with one of our teammates sick, now shut up and get some rest". He stated in a demanding tone.

"Yeah, yeah, doing so". I mumbled walking into my room and laying on the bed. I sighed and snuggled into the warmth of my bed even more after I hear the sound of the door closing.

"So what happened"? Asked Brooklyn after Rei entered the kitchen again.

"Well he's got a pretty high fever and we'll be lucky if we can get it down by the time we have to board the flight tomorrow, man why do we always have the worst of luck"? Asked Rei sighing as he took a seat again beside Garland.

"Great, so who's gonna watch over Griffin tonight to see if he breaks his fever"? Asked Garland as the guys got ready to leave the dorm.

"I say Kai should, I mean he does live here". suggested Tala.

"Yeah but think about I mean he does have to fill out the application forms tonight". Stated Garland.

"True". Muttered Tala.

"I'll do it, you guys just be prepared for tomorrow". Stated Kai as the team members all went their different ways.

'Great I'm stuck babysitting a little kid, fantastic. How do I always end up being the good guy'. Kai thought sighing. He returned to his room and began filling in the application forms, it was going to take awhile before they would all be filled out.

It was morning that much was sure from the fact of the birds sing away outside the window. I Griffin started to mumble incoherent things and covered her head from the loud noises, wake up early if you want but don't wake others that are trying to sleep. Griffin mumbled something and tossed the pillow at the window effectively scaring the birds away.

"So how's the kid doing"? Came the inquiring voice of Tala through the door.

"Fine, his fever broke last night". Came the authoritative voice of Kai.

"Well, I guess we won't be missing our flight". Stated Johnny.

"Good thing too". Agreed Garland.

"I swear its like the kid is plagued with bad luck and misfortune", sighed Rei.

"Quit talkin about me like I'm not here". Stated Griffin walking into the room and heading to the kitchen to take her medication. When Griffin was drinking the last of her water she looked over at the clock, it read 9:12am, at that Griffin started chocking on her water. Seeing as the entire team was there, they all ran in to see what was going on.

"Okay, who's big idea was it"? Griffin asked, sure she might have been sick but that was no reason for them to baby her out of practice.

"What idea"? Asked Brooklyn.

"Me missing out on practice". I stated dully.

"Oh, well we thought that you could use the rest". Answered Bryan.

"Great, now I'm behind one practice and not to mention if Kai already assigned the positions then I have no idea if I'm a bench warmer or if I'm gonna participate. Man being sick bites". I muttered to myself.

"Well practice was canceled due to the fact that you were sick, dude you saved us all". Stated Johnny joyous that he didn't have to wake up at 5:30 in the morning.

"Right...Hey I just thought of something." said Griffin looking thoughtful.

"What"?asked Tala.

"Well have you guys decided on a team name"? Asked Griffin.

"No". Came the automatic reply.

"well then think of one". Commanded Griffin. "And no names that are based around one person in the group". She added after a second thought. It awhile butthe group agreed to the name that Griffin had chosen; they now were officially called the Black Blade Dragons.

"So what are you guys doing here"? Asked Griffin looking at the guys once again.

"Well we came to wake you up and to tell you that our flight to England is in less than 3 hours". Stated Bryan casually.

"Oh... wait! It takes over an hour to get to the airport and I still gotta pack! You dumb asses tell me this now! Ugh"! Griffin said walking back to her room.

At the Airport

"_The flight leaving from Tokyo to London, England is now boarding at gate 7G would all passengers please report there". Came a voice over the intercom. _

"Hey that's our flight lets go". Stated Johnny as the team headed towards the gate. And they were now on their flight that would lead them to their first tournament, now hoping that all goes as planned.

YANG: I'm back with a new chapter! It is now officially summer break. OH YEAH! THAT ROCKS! WOOHOO!-does a happy dance- sorry just happy that theres no more school. Man teachers can burn for all I care. So I hope this chapter is okay for my readers. Ciao until I write more! and remember readers READ AND REVIEW! I shall be eternally grateful if you do, so please press that purple button and tell me you opinion. THANKS!


	8. Inner Demons

Yang: Sorry about the super long wait and i hope you like this chapter.

WARNING: may be confusing in later parts and i shall refer to Griffin as a she although no one else knows that she is a girl.So the guys still think that she is a guy.

DISCLAIMER: i wish

**Chapter 8**

**Inner Demons**

The flight was a total of 10 hours, 10 exhausting, 10 hours that were excruciatingly loud and boring. The team members were pretty glad that they were no longer on the plane anymore and that they could finally be free. Grabbing their luggage the 8 bladers started to head towards the main gates that lead outdoors. As soon as they exited the airport they immediately saw the B.B.A. minibus waiting for them. They boarded the bus and were on their way to the hotel that they would be staying at during the length of the English tournament that was being held later on this week. And since the team missed out on the practice back in Japan they were going to work extra hard to make up for lost time.

The next morning the bladers were brought out of dreamland by the sound of Kai telling them that practice was in 15 minutes. What a wonderful thing to wake up to, you know you're captain standing over you threatening to send Dranzer after you if you didn't wake up right away. How nice. So in the next few minutes the group was ready and standing in the lobby as they left for practice. As they walked there was much complaining in the group about how it was too early to train. Arriving at a fairly large park Kai order them to start doing laps around the park.

"But how many laps are we running"? Asked Rei.

"7". Came the automatic reply.

"That's like 35 km". Stated Griffin as she started to run.

"What? Are you serious"? Asked Johnny bewildered.

"Yes". Stated Kai.

"But that's gonna take forever"! Whined Bryan.

"Well then I suggest you start running". Said Kai before he started to run as well.

Sighing the rest of the guys started to run their laps. After a while both Griffin and Kai were on their last lap, looking at each other they silently issued a challenge for a race. Looking forward both of them ran at an amazingly fast pace. Passing the others who looked on; looking ahead there were two trees that were on opposite sides of the path glancing back at each other it was decided that was the finish line. Dun dun dun dun dunnn the winner is...

"oh yeah I beat you"! Exclaimed Griffin punching the air.

"Fluke". Muttered Kai as both bladers started to regain their breath.

"That's what you say". Stated Griffin sitting on the grass watching as the guys continued their laps. A few hours later they had stopped doing physical activities such as push ups, sit ups, pull ups and other such things. Finally it was time to start practicing with their beyblades, and it was the practice was going to determine who was going to be play in what place. (A/N: I'm feeling lazy so I won't be describing the practice matches). By the end of practice they had figured out the roster for the tournament. Playing in the doubles matches would be Bryan and Tala due to the similarities between the playing style and bitbeast; besides they would be very compatible since they have known each other since childhood. The other doubles pair belonged to Johnny and Rei; it was an odd choice but if they practiced enough it would be a hard combination to beat since fire and earth worked best together. And as for the substitute it would be Brooklyn. So they were back at the hotel doing nothing but relaxing. After all what would you do after an intense training session with Kai, hm? Well anyways the tournament wasn't starting til next week which gave us loads of time to practice.

fast forward to the day BEFORE the tournament

"Oh yeah! We get the day off"! Exclaimed Tala as he ran into the kitchen in the morning effectively scaring everyone that occupied the room.

"A simple good morning would have sufficed". Stated Garland looking at the redhead Russian.

"What can I not be happy that we have no practice today"? Asked Tala looking around the room.

"Yes but can you be happy later in the day"? Asked Johnny glaring, he got a shrug in response.

"I can't believe he actually let us have a day off, that's like amazing". Sighed Tala.

"So...where IS Kai"? Asked Brooklyn looking up from his breakfast.

"Dunno, I was the first one up but I haven't seen him at all". Stated Rei drinking some coffee .

"Knowing him, he's probably out training". Said Bryan sitting down next to Johnny at the table.

"True". Muttered Tala pouring himself a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal.

"Why do you insist on eating cereal made for toddlers"? Asked Garland raising an eyebrow.

"Tastes good". He replied lifting the spoon up to his mouth. "Want some"? He asked pushing the spoon in his direction.

"Eh... No". Garland said firmly.

"Suit yourself". Tala muttered before eating away. Everyone sweat dropped at his childish actions.

In a Unknown part of town

Kai sat on a building, he sighed and clutched his Dranzer tighter. This didn't make any sense to him. Why would anyone want to bail Voltaire out? And of all people Griffin's dad, but come to think of it they don't seem to have the best father-son relationship. Still why would he bail Voltaire out, wait better question how does Griffin know Voltaire? What the hell is going on? And to top it off Voltaire gets custody of me, what was the damn court thinking! I mean he was proven to abuse children , what dose that tell you? Kai looked around from the rooftop that he was sitting on and closed his eyes. Those thoughts brought back memories of the Abbey and his home life not that he would call it much of a life. He sighed as he remembered some of the beatings that he received for some of the most trivial things, and how he had kept hoping that he would leave soon enough. But that never happened, instead he was stuck there till he happened to escape his grandfather's clutches in the world tournament 2 years ago. (A/N: that would be the first season people.) That was probably the best moment of his life. He could finally be free and be the person that he wanted to be... until now. It pissed him off a great deal that he was just going to be thrown back into the life that he had escaped not too long ago. Well he had a team to lead and to do that he needed to put more effort into his training. Now where would there be an area that's good for training but is not used often? The woods. Perfect no one would be there. Heading to wards the forest he found a clearing one that would be great for training in and that's what he did. Taking out his beloved Dranzer he quickly fitted her on to his launcher and pulled the rip-cord. Kai then began to work on his regular routine of maneuvering through the trees and the bamboo stalks making sure not to hit any of them as he worked his way through the area. It was out of habit that he was training today even though he gave everybody the day off; after all it was what Biovolt had engraved into his mind. '_You are as strong as a phoenix. You are fire. You will burn anyone that comes to close. You only know how to destroy. You are strong and will never be controlled by your emotions. After all you are fire and you are perfect'. _That had been repeated to him since he had first arrived in the Abbey. Drilled in until he believed it, which at the Abbey didn't take all that long. Thinking about what could had happened if he wasn't at the Abbey, about how his parents would be here, how he would have been normal, and so many other "what ifs". Besides the pessimistic thoughts he kept having, he could faintly hear the whizzing of a beyblade in the background. One that didn't belong to Dranzer. So being oddly curious, he decided to look around and see exactly who around be beyblading. Kai started heading in the direction that the sound was coming from, only to move aside as a beyblade came hurtling towards him.

"Shit. Why the hell won't this blade listen to me"! Yelled a voice that Kai thought was oddly familiar. Looking around he saw that it was none other than Griffin. Of all people it was Griffin training extra even though he was already pretty good. Which led Kai to wonder about the earlier outburst. It was strange for the boy to loose control of his emotions let alone loose the control of his blade; to Kai it seemed as though something was wrong with Griffin's beyblade. When he noticed that the blade was not the same one that he was use to seeing, it was strange because Griffin's new blade reminded him of his very own metal spin gear beyblade, and picking up the beyblade he saw that it was a metal gear blade. Griffin who had been heading in the direction that her blade shot off noticed that Kai was standing there holding the said object the only thought that went through her head at that point was _Crap_, he had caught her.

"Um.. Can I have my beyblade back"? Griffin asked nervously.

Kai then handed her blade back to her and watched as she began fitting it onto her launcher. As she was about to pull the ripcord a voice interrupted the motion.

"You know you're going to run out of energy if you keep going at that rate". Stated Kai.

"Well then captain, care to give me some pointers"? Griffin asked looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You finally admit to needing help, I'm honored". Kai muttered sarcastically walking over to where Griffin stood.

"So, what's tip number one"? Asked Griffin.

"Simple, concentrate on your emotions and fuse them within your beyblade, the new metal blade relies more on your emotions than anything else for it to respond to you". Stated Kai like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, anything else"? Asked Griffin standing in ready position.

"Yeah, pull the ripcord", Kai retorted sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! I'm not stupid, ya know"! Yelled Griffin faulting a little.

"Really"? He muttered.

"Yeah really". Stated Griffin pulling the ripcord and letting her beyblade land near the centre of where she was practicing. Concentrating she began to pull off some of her regular maneuvers finally able to control her new beyblade.

"Hey Kai it worked! I can control it again. Thanks"! Called Griffin as she pulled off some of her most complicated attacks. Kai looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her sudden gratitude towards him. It was new after all, she only found ways to annoy him and to undermine his authority so it was a surprise that she said something nice to him.

"Your welcome, as long as you don't lose the match tomorrow". Stated Kai turning his back on her to leave the clearing.

"Hey where're you going"? Asked Griffin looking over at him.

"Nowhere special". He stated, hey it was better then telling her to get lost.

"Oh. Well then I'll come with". Griffin said walking beside him.

Kai didn't say anything to that and decided to ignore his companion for the time being. And so silence reined for the next hour or so as they walked around aimlessly.

"Hey, I've been thinking: even though your our team captain I know very little of you. Even compared to the others". Griffin stated looking at the sky.

"Your point"? Asked Kai casting a look back at her.

"Simple. How am I to trust people if I don't know enough about them and their history. You as team captain should be able to understand that". Griffin answered catching his eye.

"True enough, but what makes you think that I trust you enough to tell you anything"? He answered.

"I have yet to do anything that would make you think that I am trying ti bring you down. After all if I wanted to truly hurt you or to destroy you, don't you think I would have? I've had plenty of chances and you know it but I haven't taken any of the opportunities". Retorted Griffin.

"Exactly. How do I know that you aren't luring me into a false sense of security"? Asked Kai smirking.

"You don't". Stated Griffin simply.

"That right there is enough reason why I haven't told you anything". Stated Kai, he beginning to find this rather amusing, this kid thought a lot like him when it came to messing with peoples minds.

"But it is also reason enough to tell me as well. Is it not"? Inquired Griffin.

"True enough, but still how do I know you won't use this information against me"? Kai questioned her.

"How do you know I will use it against you"? She answered.

"I don't". Admonished Kai.

"There you don't know if I will or won't use your past against you". Concluded Griffin.

"Which takes us to the beginning again". Simplified Kai.

"Right so, it's all a question of trust". Said Griffin.

"It's all down to the fact of me trusting you or not"? He asked Griffin.

"Seems so... So Kai do you trust me"? Asked Griffin looking at her captain.

"Give me one good reason for me to trust you with my past if you don't trust me with yours". Stated Kai.

"For me it's not a question of trust but whether or not if I'm ready to come to terms with it; because if it was a trust question don't you think I would've told you"? Griffin asked staring off into space.

"Why? Does your past haunt you that much"? He asked stopping to look at her.

"Yes it does". Was the statement that Kai got from her.

"Then you know why I can't tell you my past". Stated Kai, at which Griffin snapped her head around to look at him.

"So you too are haunted by your inner demons"? Griffin asked.

"As much as you are". Answered Kai.

"Then I guess we're on the same page". Declared Griffin.

"I guess we are". Stated Kai.

"Fine but when I tell you my past I expect you to tell me yours, deal"? Asked Griffin offering her hand. Kai criticized the proffered hand debating on whether to take it or not.

"Deal". Stated Kai clasping her hand with his. And they then turned to continue walking to wards the hotel at which they were staying at.

"You know what"? Asked Griffin.

"What"? Asked Kai.

"You and I are a like in some aspects yet so different in others, and for that Kai you have my respect". Stated Griffin giving her captain a smirk.

"I feel honored". Kai said rolling his eyes.

"And here's something else". Said Griffin.

"What now"? Asked Kai.

"I realized that you can keep a conversation going for quite a while, look its already dark out and I think you have officially caught on to what sarcasm is, I am amazed that you have caught on so fast to actually be able to speak it fluently". Stated Griffin looking at the stars that covered the navy sky.

"Very funny, now witness me laugh, ha ha". Said Kai very dryly.

"I know wasn't it. Now we better get going, before Johnny and Bryan kill each other and Tala over uses room service". Stated Griffin walking faster.

"Fine". Said Kai and they took off at a run towards the hotel in an unofficial race.

* * *

**Yang:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I finally got some inspiration for this story. Thanks for reading this chapter and remember to read and review. 


	9. And the Games Begin

YANG: here's anew chapter for you all, and I shall NEVER give up on this story. hahahahaha, not in this lifetime pal.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**And the Games Begin**

'_BRING, BRING, BRING, BRIN-'. _THUD. SMASH. And "Good riddance you piece of crap! I hope you rot in hell"! Which all came from Griffin's room early the next morning. Of course that woke the rest of the team, who were wondering what the hell was going on. Amazingly Johnny exited his room first, dis-including Kai.

"What the heck is wrong with that kid"? Johnny asked himself walking towards Griffin's door.

"Well, to begin he has many mood swings, also", started Tala popping up in front of Johnny.

"Tala, that was rhetorical". Stated Johnny blandly.

"Oh". Said Tala.

Johnny reached for the doorknob and was about to turn it when Tala interrupted the motion.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean think about it Johnny, that kid can sure hit hard". Warned Tala and he knew from experience.

"Yeah, well if the kid is gonna get up, why not do it quietly so the rest of us could get some sleep". Growled Johnny angrily.

"Well you know the kid never gets up unless he wakes everyone else in the process". said Rei yawning as he joined the other two in front of Griffin's door.

"I agree with that, man what time IS it"? Asked Brooklyn coming out of his room and going in on the conversation.

"Well, according to my watch its... shit! 5:21a.m"! Cried Bryan standing behind Brooklyn and Garland.

"Man something is wrong with that kid". Muttered Garland.

"Like I said, who would be awake at this ungodly time of morning"? Asked Johnny.

"I say, if we all are awake, then the kid should be awake too". Stated Bryan crossing his arms.

"I second that, all in favor say aye". Called Tala Shooting his hand in the air and shouting "AYE"!

Almost immediately there was a loud choirs of "aye's".

They were about to open the door when it opened on its own accord. And there standing in the doorway was a very disheveled Griffin, who they saw for the first time was not wearing a hat. Griffin realized too late that the guys were standing in front of her door, which normally wouldn't have been a bad thing if she still wore her hat and had her bindings.

The only thing that registered in her mind was, _'Ahh, crap'. _

The guys at the moment were standing with their mouths hanging open. This couldn't bode well.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH GRIFFIN"! Shouted Johnny.

"God loud enough. And you say I have mood swings". Muttered Griffin rubbing her ears.

"Uh, Kai did you let a girl in the room"? Rei called towards the kitchen, where Kai probably was, looking very nervous.

Griffin sweatdropped, oh yeah, she definitely had lots of explaining to do.

"No". Came the reply from the kitchen.

"So, like Johnny asked, who the hell are you"? Asked Bryan glaring at Griffin.

"Um.. Griffin"? She replied nervously.

"You can't be Griffin". Stated Brooklyn.

"Why not"? Asked Griffin offended. Who was he to tell her who she was and wasn't?

"Well, firstly Griffin was a Guy and you clearly are a Girl". Declared Tala looking Griffin up and down her curves, which in the end resulted in him having a bump on his head.

"Damn hentai". Muttered a now flustered Griffin.

"What the hell is going on"? Asked Kai walking into the hallway.

Kai quickly spotted Griffin and raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, oh so strong, wonderful and almighty captain. I have a lot of explaining to do"? Asked Griffin sarcastically.

"Yes". Kai stated.

"Hey it is Griffin"! Shouted Johnny.

"No, you would begin to think". Muttered Garland.

Half an hour the guys were all sitting on the couch waiting for Griffin to start talking.

"Well, I'm a girl, a female, a she, that ironically was put into an all boys school, what else is there to tell"? Stated Griffin calmly.

"So you were a girl the whole time". Concluded Johnny.

"I think that's what she just told us". Said Garland tempted to roll his eyes.

"I know but it's still so weird". Mumbled Johnny.

"I agree". Inputted Tala.

"You would have to agree I mean after spending a couple of months with one person, only to find out that they were not who you thought they were. It leaves some shock for us NORMAL people". Said Rei accentuating the word 'normal'.

"Are you calling yourself normal"? Asked Garland raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I am". Replied Rei.

"Anyway, more serious problems what are we gonna tell Mr. Dickenson"? Asked Brooklyn.

"He already knows". Stated Griffin simply.

"He does"? Asked Johnny, but someone else bet Griffin to the answer.

"It all makes sense now. Mr. Dickenson gave you odd privileges at school, now I get why you had them". Stated Kai looking over at her with a smirk.

"Damn. Then you mean, all this time Kai was sharing a dorm with a girl. Lucky bastard". Muttered Tala pouting.

"Shut up Tala". Said Griffin blushing again.

"Now that I think about, how the hell did you hide all those curves"? Asked Rei with a devilish smirk that was highly uncharacteristic of him.

"I-I-I", stuttered Griffin turning a deeper shade of red.

"We're just joking around kid". Said Johnny giving her a noogie.

"Yeah, well it isn't all that funny". Said Griffin getting out of Johnny's hold.

"So, this isn't too big a problem, so we can still act normal; right"? Asked Brooklyn.

"Normal, my ass. But yeah we'll act the same, right"? Asked Griffin looking at each occupant of the room.

No one answered her leaving the room in an eerie silence. No one said anything.

"Well"? Asked Griffin growing impatient.

"There definitely will be changes". Stated Kai speaking up.

"Why"? Whined Griffin.

"To begin you're a girl, you'll need different things from the rest of us. After all you wouldn't want anyone walking in while your undressing, do you"? Kai asked raising an eyebrow.

"No". Muttered Griffin.

"Exactly, now instead of us taking random guesses at what rules you want set up, why don't you state what you do or don't want happening around here". Stated Kai closing his crimson eyes.

"Oh, ano... I guess knock on my door at all times as well as the washroom, not to bug me when I'm clearly in a bad mood, don't pry and that type of stuff, and to give me more space". She said looking at the ceiling.

"That's all"? Asked Bryan.

"Oh, yeah no talking about hot girls and that type of stuff". Griffin added shivering in horror.

"Ha ha, very funny". Muttered the majority of the guys.

"Anyway what are we gonna do, the tournament is later today. They can't possibly find out now that we have a girl on the team when we come from an all boys boarding school". Stated Tala thinking.

"Then we won't let them find out, simple enough". Stated Garland.

"I guess so". Agreed Griffin.

"Oh and for your information the tournament begins in less than an hour". Stated Kai looking at his teammates.

"Oh,...WHAT"! Screamed Johnny.

"You heard me get ready we have to be at the stadium early, so hurry up and get ready". Said Kai coldly as he left the room.

"Well isn't he in an exceptionally nice mood this morning". Said Griffin rolling her eyes.

"Actually he is". Stated Brooklyn with a small smile.

"Right. Anyways I call shower first"! Yelled Griffin heading towards the washroom at top speed.

"Hey no fair"! Called Rei.

"Too bad kitty"! Griffin called in a sing-song voice.

"Kitty"? Rei asked out loud.

"That so suits you man"! Laughed Bryan and soon the others joined in making the neko-jin pout.

At the Stadium

The rest of the members of the Black Blade Dragons arrived at the stadium shortly before all the fans would be coming along to watch the battles that would be happening later that day. The team stood in their locker rooms waiting for when they would come out and meet the rest of the participants. The only sound that filled the room was insentient tapping and pacing footsteps, which was soon beginning to annoy everyone.

"God, I'm so bloody bored"! Exclaimed Griffin with a sigh.

"Aren't we all"? Asked Garland looking at her amused.

"I know, but still". Griffin mumbled.

It took amazingly little time for the group to get ready and to get to the stadium dressed and ready. Garland wore loose black pants and grey high neck muscle shirt and white arm guards rather than his normal orange ones.

Tala wore a orange turtle neck sweater with a with vest over top that had blue and orange stripes along the sides and a blue wolf on the front left side by his heart and white pants with blue and orange strap buckles and blue fingerless gloves.

Johnny wore white army pants and a red t-shirt. With a black head band in place of his regular violet one with white fingerless gloves.

Bryan wore dark blue pants and a grey t-shirt with a dark maroon vest and blue fingerless gloves.

Rei wore a forest green Chinese style shirt that had gold outlining and a pair of black Chinese pants and a pair of green fingerless gloves and a green yin yang head band.

Brooklyn wore white pants and a light blue shirt with a navy blazer over top, with dark red fingerless gloves.

Griffin wore baggy black pants that had many chains crisscrossing and a dark purple turtle neck t-shirt that said 'Silence is Golden, but Duct-tape is Silver' in white and a black blazer over top that had a silver Grim Reaper on the back with black fingerless gloves with her usual hat on again..

Kai wore baggy dark navy jeans and a black muscle shirt with a sleeveless black trench coat over top that had many silver buckles with black studded fingerless gloves. And for once he wasn't wearing his scarf but instead had a wide studded leather choker.

"The tournaments gonna start soon. Just wait til then". Said Rei calmly as he meditated.

"Fine". Sighed Griffin and she began searching her pockets to find something to occupy herself with. Taking out her new iPOD she began listening to her music loudly enough so the others could here it as well. It was another Evanescence song, though it was Whisper this time that played.

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drive me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
_

Griffin sat there with her eyes closed as she sang along with the song, it surprised the guys at first but they had to admit her voice was nice._  
_

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die) _

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
_

Griffin kept singing obli_v_ious to her surroundings and to the audience that watched her. This was probably one of her most favorite songs and she loved to listen to it.

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die) _

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet my end

Kai recognized the song instantly because he, himself also listened to it a lot. For some odd reason the song reflected quite a lot about his personality and what the Abbey did to him and how he would take Voltaire and the rest of Biovolt even if he went down with them.

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)  
_

When Griffin opened her eyes, there was a deep determination within them, a way that said' Get outta my way or you're gonna crash and burn'. There was a few minutes when silence reined in the locker room but it was all interrupted by the intercom.

"_Will all Beyblade Teams please report to the main Stadium floor for the opening ceremonies, I repeat will all beybladers report to the main floor"! _Boomed a voice making many people jump.

THUD. Was heard within the Black Blade Dragons room, coming from Griffin who fell on the floor out of surprise and muttered 'ow' while rubbing her sore behind. That instantly had most of the guys laughing at me.

"Still have the grace of an elephant on a unicycle". Stated Johnny.

"Correction an elephant on a unicycle on a high wire while juggling bowling pins". Corrected Bryan as the guys began laughing again.

"Hey not funny"! Yelled a disgruntled Griffin getting off the floor.

"To you no, to us yes". Smirked Rei.

"Ah, shut up; your just saying that to get back at me for calling you kitty". Mumbled Griffin under her breath.

"In case you haven't noticed we were just called to the stadium so the tournament can begin". Stated Garland heading towards the door that Kai had just exited from; and soon everyone else in the locker room followed.

Standing in the centre of the stadium stood the 9 teams that were going to participate in the tournament.

"And this is team Golden Battalion; which consists of Robert Jurgen, Enrique Sattiayi, Oliver Belesiour, Miguel Reiona, Claude Eizier, Mathilda Wieyze, Aaron Stokman, and Eliza McTallie. "Now here are the Tiger Shield and the members of this team are: Lee Chang, Mariah Chang, Kevin Lao, Gary Yauo, Ozuma Mattou, Mariam Tsesouni, Joseph Tsesouni, and Dunga Niwa.

"And representing the Gods' Epic are Julia Rodriguez, Raul Rodriguez, Ming-Ming Teng, Mystel Vincent, Crusher Torian, Ramiro Duarte, Joshua Tamino, Torii Amon.

"Rouge Stars are made up of Michael Parker, Emily Parker, Eddy Grattan, Rick Sowarth, Spencer Ulyanov, Ian Rzhova, Daichi Lionai, Max Tate, and 3 time world Champion Tyson Granger.

"The members of Black Bade Dragons are: Johnny McGregor, Bryan Kuznetsov, Garland Sitiykii, Brooklyn Kingston, Rei Kon, Tala Ivanov, Griffin Tenshi and Kai Hiwiatari.

"Over here we have the team Abbey Shadows which are made up of Marco Taylor, Travis Dober, Stephan Mitchell, Tony Freeman, Mike Keian, Kyle Dosume, D.J. Ramsey, and Zachary Smith.

"And here are the Phantom Hawks, consisting of Leon Toluic, Hikaru Seavolt, Paul Hutt, Lena Agnail, Scott Gordian, John Summers, J.T. Mathews, and Derrick Harrison.

"These are the Dark Raiders: Chase Talliere, Damian Talliere, Rhythm Talliere, Ryan Josome, Dylan Josome, Tyler Josome, Andre Palmer, Cameron Palmer". Finished Jazzman as he looked out into the crowd.

Though Kai remained stoic on the outside he was boiling with rage on the inside at how the Abbey was back and running which probably meant that at least one of the Abbey's scouts was sent out to watch the tournament and to report on the process of the other teams. But there was one good thing, and that was that one of the previous Abbey teams, was now on their side and it seemed like Chase and his team were out for vengeance this time. And that was all the better for them and all the worse for Voltaire and Boris, because if he knew the Dark Raiders; one thing was for sure they were going to make life so miserable for anyone and anything related to Biovolt that the people working for them would wish for death long before those 8 were finished with them. Ah, what a pity; well not really.

"Okay, since there are 9 teams participating in the tournament there will be three blocks, Block A, Block B, and Block C. Each block will have 3 teams in it, the 6 teams to win 2 out of 3 battles move on to the next round. Now the tournament will begin in an hour so all bladers please get ready and fans grab yourself some lunch now before the real excitement kicks in". Said Jazzman as the beybladers began heading back to the locker rooms.

As the teams walked along there was much chatter throughout the groups there.

"Hey, small fry"! Came a voice from behind the Black Blade Dragons.

"What"? Asked Griffin turning around only to be tackled to the ground by the Josome triplets.

"Hey get offa me"! Came Griffin's strangled cry.

"Sorry about that". Said Tyler sheepishly as they helped her back onto her feet.

"Better be". Mumbled Griffin as she dusted herself off.

"What no hello0"? Asked Damien coming up to the group.

"Give me one good reason to say hello, if you people don't try to keep in contact with me, hm"? Asked Griffin raising her eyebrow.

"Hehe, sorry ain't gonna help, is it"? Asked Rhythm.

"No". Answered Griffin.

"What if we beg"?asked Ryan.

"I guess". Said Griffin eyeing them suspiciously.

"Chase get over here". Ordered Dylan.

"I don't beg". Said Chase.

"Oh come on before Griffin chooses never to help us out again". Said Damien.

"Fine". Came the response a few minutes later.

"How do I know this is going to embarrass me"? Griffin asked no one in particular.

"Easy, it always does". Said Chase.

"Okay, okay you're forgiven. Just don't beg". Said Griffin quickly.

"Okay". Said Rhythm slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"You guys know each other"? Asked Garland.

"Yeah, we know each other real well, right Griff? Asked Chase.

"Shut up". Muttered Griffin.

The 2 teams made their way back to the locker rooms and went in.

"We got a problem". Stated Tyler as they closed the door.

"Biovolt is up and running? We know". Stated Griffin.

"You know that this is bad news"? Asked Ryan.

"Of course it is". Stated Tala.

"And they put their 2 top teams in"? Asked Dylan.

"2"? Asked Bryan as the guys of Black Blade Dragon looked confused.

"Yeah, 2. It seems as though Biovolt is back bigger than ever now it's joined up with Blaze Enterprise". Sighed Rhythm.

"That means we're in bigger shit than we were before". Stated Kai.

"Exactly". Muttered Chase.

Things were not looking good for the B.B.A.

* * *

YANG: here's a new chapter to make up for the long wait. I know it doesn't make all that much sense but all will be explained in due time. Anyways Read and Review! 


	10. Meeting With Friends Again

**YANG:** I'm back! i hope you guys aren't too mad at me for not updating. Thanx for all the reviews i got for the last chapter and any more that i recive i shall be grateful for.

**Disclaimer: snorts **as if.

**

* * *

****Chapter 10**

**Meeting With Friends Again**

This was bad, real bad. If Biovolt had new investors and was being funded by a big company which meant that it was trouble to many. And to make it worse they were being supported by a Biological Enhancement company which would only further the research that Biovolt was already making. Which was dangerous to the majority of people that were interested in beyblading, because no matter how much they didn't want to get involved, they somehow did. Even if it was in one of the most minor ways. And it would make beyblading somewhat of a danger at times because if Biovolt couldn't get the bladers they wanted in their position than they would try to eliminate them so they could not take the side of the B.B.A. And if they were not stopped than who knows what Biovolt would do if they had somehow won the World Championships that were being held later that year.

"So what are we gonna do, besides hoping that we aren't in the same Block as each other". Asked Tyler sighing.

"We take them down genius". Stated Bryan.

"I know that, but the how part is where I'm stuck". Retorted Tyler.

"Cool it. I know that we aren't alone in this. Knowing Tyson, Max and Daichi, they'll help along with the rest of the Rouge Stars, so will the God's Epic, Tiger's Shield and the Golden Battalion because they have been involved with Biovolt one way or another. They probably will side with us if worse comes to serve". Stated Rei stepping between Tyler and Bryan.

"Yeah. But there's a problem with that. The other team, the Phantom Hawks, what about them"? Asked Tala.

"They go down as well". Stated Griffin in an icy tone.

"Why"? Asked Johnny.

"They are followers for Blaze Quest Enterprise. They think that whatever Biovolt does is right. They will not switch sides. I know". Stated Griffin getting up and sighing and getting up.

"How do you know that"? Asked Bryan.

"I asked". She stated looking over at them.

"Right. Anyways we have another problem. This tournament is done in Blocs, what if one of our allies get taken out"? Asked Rei.

"Then we advance without them". Stated Kai simply and coldly.

"But-" started Johnny.

"Look if they get taken out, they get taken out. If they can't pass the first round than they might get into a lot of trouble if they were against The Abbey Shadows or the Phantom Hawks". Kai explained, which truthfully was correct.

"Fine lets go back to the main floor the first round is going to begin soon". said Tala shaking his head.

The two teams traveled through the hallways seemingly bored out of their minds. And that was how an argument began between Tyler and Johnny about who was the best character in _Naruto. _Johnny was saying Naruto was the best while Tyler argued that Kakashi was the best.

"No way"! Said Johnny.

"Yes way". Replied Tyler.

"Naruto is way cooler"! Yelled Johnny.

"As if. Kakashi is tons better"! Shouted Tyler.

"Naruto"!

"Kakashi"!

"Naruto"!

"Kakashi"!

"Naruto"!

"Kakashi"!

"Naruto"!

"Kakashi"!

"NARUTO"!

"KAKASHI"!

"NAR-". Started Johnny but was cut off.

"Shut up"! Yelled Griffin which they both did immediately.

"Look quit arguing about something so stupid". She stated trying not to twitch. "Besides Sasuke is way better than both Naruto and Kakashi put together". She said smugly walking away from the two.

Leaving Tyler and Johnny standing there opening and closing their mouths like goldfish. Chase, Rhythm, Tala, Rei, Dylan, Ryan and Damien started laughing. As the continued on their way to the main ground floor, they began to hear sounds of arguing coming from down the hall. Casting each other curious glances the began heading in that direction. Upon arriving there, they saw that it was the team called the Rouge Stars.

"Look Coke is way better than Mountain Dew"! Screamed Tyson.

"Nuhuh, Mountain Dew kicks ass"! Retorted Michael.

" Coke"! Yelled Tyson.

"Mountain Dew"! Screamed Michael.

"Coke"! Yelled Tyson.

"Mountain Dew"!

"Coke"!

"Mountain Dew"!

"Coke"!

"MOUNTAIN DEW"!

"COKE"!

"MOUNTAIN DEW"!

"CO-"! Began Tyson before he was cut off by Tala.

"Geez would you guys shut up. And here I thought that after one stupid argument that would be it, but no. we get another dumb argument about what type of pop is better". Said Tala.

"Yeah. I agree it's a pointless argument especially since Pepsi kicks both their butts". Stated Griffin

putting a coin in the vending machine and taking out said beverage.

"How does she always get the last say in everything"? Bryan whispered to Rhythm.

"Dunno, but its sorta creepy". Rhythm whispered back. Bryan nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey! Who do you think you are"? Asked Tyson.

"Um... well I'm Griffin". She said looking kind of confused, I mean what are you supposed to say to that.

"Wait your that kid on the Black Blade Dragons team. That little pipsqueak that was totaled by Kai"! Exclaimed Tyson.

"Who you callin' pipsqueak, you oversized monkey"! Yelled Griffin turning to face him.

"Would you two shut up". Stated Kai speaking up and glaring at the two.

"Aye, Aye Captain Kai". Said Griffin smiling cheekily saluting the taller boy, receiving a glare.

"Griffin, Quit. Doing. That". Hissed Kai.

"Doing what, oh wondrous captain"? Griffin said innocently.

"That". He stated.

"Aye, Aye Captain Kai; I shall do as you wish". Griffin said giving him a mock bow.

"Is this normal"? Max asked Rei.

"For those two? Yeah it is". He said looking back at the two bladers.

"How long does this usually last for"? Asked Michael.

"Until one of them snaps". Answered Johnny calmly.

"Look Tenshi, you're going to be getting extra training if you don't shut up". Said Kai coldly.

"But dear captain it is my duty as your subordinate to respect you". Stated Griffin smiling.

"Then respect me by shutting up". Kai said his left eye already twitching.

"Fine, fine, but I win this round". Griffin said before drinking her pop again.

"Whatever". Stated Kai glaring at the shortest member of his team.

"Kai, long time no see". Said Tyson offering his hand to his former captain.

"I know". Smirked Kai taking the proffered hand and giving it a firm shake.

"I guess we'll see whose team is better, won't we"? Asked Tyson also giving a smirk of his own to the older boy.

"I guess we would". Kai retorted.

The next little while was spent with the teams getting reacquainted seeing as the God's Epic, Tiger's Shield and the Golden Battalion met up with them as well. The talked for awhile before they were called to the main floor because the matches were settled. Upon arriving there, they saw that the other two teams were already there waiting. The teams looked up at the large screen and nodded as they gazed up at the first two teams that were going to battle.

"Now that you've seen the first match up for the tournament I suggest, all teams go and rest, and put together strategy to counter your opponents. I wish you the best of luck in the opening match tomorrow". Announced Jazzman.

"Wait, you mean the tournament isn't officially starting until tomorrow"? Yelled Tyson.

"That's right kid". Answered Jazzman.

"Aw man, that sucks". Muttered Daichi.

"I agree with you there shrimp". Sighed Rick.

"Well the next 24 hours are going to be boring". Muttered Enrique.

"Tell me about it". said Mariah.

Soon after the stadium started filing out and only the teams and Stadium Employees were left. But it seemed as though the Abbey Shadows and the Phantom Hawks had disappeared already. So it seemed as though the teams had today to themselves, well they could put it to some use. But than again after getting your adrenaline running only to find out that the tournament wasn't being held for a while made the teens somewhat bored and saddened. But thanks to Tyson's prattling the teams decided to throw a small Reunion Party, well as small as it could get with the girls planning it. And somehow the 7 teams were all going even if it meant dragging certain people along.

So that was why Kai was sitting on the couch trying his best to be oblivious to the world and people around him. But it was proving to be difficult, especially since the music was blaring to the point of hurting his ears, people were trying to shout OVER the music to be heard, people kept bumping in to him, trying to get him to dance and do things he would never degrade himself to doing. What amazed him though was that these idiots were able to sneak in some alcohol without get caught; so maybe they weren't all that stupid. Then he felt a weight drop beside him, and being in a pissed off mood he decided to glare at the person and tell them to get lost. But it just turned out to be Daichi, and no matter how many times someone yelled at him, he would bounce back with twice the force. Well at least he wasn't Tyson after all almost anyone was better than Tyson .

He sighed; he really did ate parties. People in his opinion were to carefree for their own good. Kai abruptly got off the couch and headed for the door; they should be happy that he at least decided to show up. Whatever, not his problem, they all knew how much he hated anything that involved crowds or groups of people in closed corridors. Walking out on to the roads he realized that it was pretty cold out so far and it wasn't even winter. Well at least he was out of that over-crowded room and was outside now. But there was a little voice in the back of his head that told him something was wrong though he ignored it. Walking through the streets of London brought back memories of when he was there with the rest of the BladeBreakers. They were on their way to the World Championships in Russia, which they had amazingly been victorious in. Speaking of which, (A/N: it should be thinking of but still you get my drift) what had happened to Voltaire and Boris? He hadn't anything from them, with the exception of the phone call that happened before they had left for London. He was absolutely positive that they were up to something, though he didn't know what that something was. He sighed maybe he was delving to deep into the problem. And that was when he heard screaming coming from the direction of the hotel he was staying at.

"Crap". Was the only thing he said before he began heading in the direction that he came from.

Kai quickly arrived at the hotel... or what could be seen of the hotel seeing as it was being burned down. He had a feeling that this was Biovolt's doing which meant that something bad was about to happen. Knowing the way that Boris thought Kai came to the conclusion that this was all just a distraction and that the real trouble was just beginning. "What the hell is going on"? I asked a teenager that was watching the chaos unfold in front of us.

"Seems as though it caught on fire".

I refrained from saying 'No Shit' to this idiot.

"How"? I asked hoping that at this answer would be a little more intelligent than his last.

"People say something caught on fire in the main floor. I doubt that though, my opinion is that it was arson". Stated the kid. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well, do you know if anyone is in there"? I asked. I didn't want any members of my team dead or injured; it would ruin the chances of us advancing to the next round. And their also my friends ut its not like I'm ever gonna admit that to them anytime soon.

"The top 2 floors. The elevator crashed to the bottom not long ago and the stairs collapsed so if anyone is on those floors right now, their probably trapped until the crew gets the fire under control enough to get them out". He said looking up at the building and then back at me.

That was not good. My team and the others were also on the top floor. I was hoping that they were okay but somehow I think that was just wishful thinking. The fire burned even more now, and I thought that the firefighters were suppose to help put out the fire not make it worse, when I noticed something. I saw a shape behind the hotel, and it looked a s an animal. My eyes widened, it was I bitbeast. Damn it! No wonder the fire wasn't going out, it was created by a bitbeast and it couldn't be put out by ordinary means.

Arriving at the back of the building and spotted a few cloaked people. And it looked like the other 5 others were also going to be launching their beyblades; and if they did that then the place would definitely crash down instead of burn down. And I didn't know which option I like better, so I think I'll go with choice C, I take them down before they have a chance to do anymore damage. Pulling out Dranzer I locked him onto my launcher waiting for the perfect moment to take them down. But he knew this was going to be one hell of a fight; every god in existence was against him, weren't they? All of a sudden the building creaked and groaned. And with little warning the escape ladder crashed to the ground with tremendous force causing the street to shake and tremble a little. Which was also followed by a few loud screams. That was all Kai needed to believe that his teammates and friends were still trapped in there; which meant that he had to act fast or risk them being killed.

"I guess we aren't needed after all, this place is gonna crumble any minute now". Said one of the cloaked figures.

"Then we can leave"? Asked another.

"Yea I suppose so". Said the first. And the cloaked people began leaving.

Kai sighed, at least he wouldn't have to waste his energy trying to beat those bladers, especially since he needed all the strength he had to help people he cared about. Now exactly how was he going to go about this rescue mission?

**

* * *

****YANG: **I'm so sorry that I took so long to update this. I know that this chapter is really crappy, but that is the best I can do while running on empty fuel. I hope you get why I didn't have the battles start in this chapter. If you didn't, it was because this was only the opening ceremony. Anyways I'll try to update soon. 

**IMPORTANT:**. don't get mad at me for placing that whole argument thingy in there. ( the Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke thing as well as the whole Coke, Mountain Dew and Pepsi thing), i also don't own any of those


	11. Gone Up In Smoke

**YANG: I am back with another chapter. Sorry about the long wait. I can't believe I got over 100 reviews for this story. It helps me to know that you guys like my work. i suck at grammar so don't mind the little mistakes. and here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: blah, blah, blah, I poor, poor no own beyblade**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

**Gone Up In Smoke**

This was going to be difficult, I mean its not everyday that you have to rescue people from a burning building. He looked around the back of the building since it was not burning as harshly and looked up at it to see if there was any way to get in. And upon further searching he found a simple answer to his question. One of the hotel rooms had a balcony that was, by luck, somewhat close to the roof of the building beside it. Problem was, if he didn't make the jump he would fall ten stories, which in his opinion didn't sound too great. Sighing he grabbed on to the cold bars of the escape ladder and began pulling himself towards the top of the building. Upon reaching the top he noticed that the wind was starting to pick up, which meant that the fire might start spreading. This was getting better and better wasn't it?

Coughing Kai looked up and around the room he had gotten into. It was partly charred while the rest of it was slowly getting roasted. He pulled his scarf up and began looking through the building. If he was right, then that would mean that he was on the 11th floor while the others were stuck on the 16th floor and it was getting pretty hot in the room. Climbing up the stairs, Kai came to the part that was completely decimated, well actually it was missing a few stairs leaving a gap that was about 6 ft wide give or take a few feet. Backing up Kai prepared to jump, at least here he wouldn't be falling ten stories, only about 7 ft. Amazingly he made it across but was now supporting a few cuts and bruises. He knew that this was going to take a lot of energy to get to them but they also had to get out. He would need a hell of a lot of aspirin afer he got through this... IF he got through this. Kai coughed and continued up the stairs, he had to keep moving or they all would die. So he pulled his scarf up to cover his mouth some more and continued on his way

_Kai Point of View_

I made it to the 16th floor although meeting some problems on the way, such as the area of flooring that I nearly fell through and a nearly blocked up part of the hall. When I finally heard sounds of life coming my way.

"Shit its starting to heat up even more". Said a voice that I faintly recognized to be Tyson.

"Well, you'd begin to think after all this place is burning". Said another voice that I thought belonged to Ian.

"Shut up"! Yelled Tyson, which was almost immediately followed by coughing.

"You okay Tyson"? Asked another voice that I think was Rei.

Well at least I wouldn't have to look all over for them.

"Hey- wait Kai what the hell are you doing back in a BURNING building"? Asked Tala confused at seeing Kai in the building after he was positive that he had left.

"Trying to save your guys' ass". Was the response that he got out of the stoic blader.

"And how do you purpose we do that"? Asked Johnny.

"Have you guys tried to put the fire out"? I asked blankly.

"Yea, but it didn't work". Answered Max.

"I meant have you tried putting out the fire with Water elemental BitBeasts"? I asked tempted to roll my eyes at the stupidity of the group during the most critical of times.

"No", Rick answered slowly.

"Well then I suggest you try that". I stated. I finally took in the appearance of everyone, it seem as though they were okay though most of them were really battered. And with the way that they walked and at times leaned on another, I was hoping that it wasn't serious. But then I noticed something. Griffin was gone.

"Where the hell is Griffin"? I asked angrily and immediately noticed how everyone tensed.

"Well"? I asked waiting for an explanation. Somehow I knew that this was going to be bad so I prepared myself for the worst.

"He's not dead". Stated Bryan quickly, " just knocked out". He finished. (A/N: okay to clarify this, the Black Blade Dragons, Dark Raiders and Enrique are the only ones that know Griffin is a girl. That is why they refer to "her" as "him" in front of other teams)

"Somehow I know there's more to it". I sighed, I could tell with the way they were looking at me that they were nervous.

"Er... well Spencer's got him now". Said Brooklyn, "now I warn you he's not exactly in the... best of conditions".

"What do you mean "not exactly in the best of conditions"? And I do expect an answer". I said eyeing them warily.

"Why don't you look for yourself". Said Garland who was helping Eddie walk at this point.

Walking over to Spencer I saw that he was carrying her on his back and the thing that caught my attention was the long scratches on her arm and leg both of which looked fairly deep.

"Ah shit"! I yelled my patience officially worn out and I punched the nearest thing, which was the wall and left a dent in it as the dry wall began to chip away. Running a hand through my hair to calm down I looked at the others once again who were eyeing me warily and cautiously.

"Okay. We have to get out of here now. Its getting hotter and the smoke is getting thicker here and the floor or ceiling might cave. Anyone who has a water bitbeast launch your blade and call out an attack with the INTENTION to put out the fire not to attack. After bladers with a bitbeast that can fly call out your bitbeast because no way in hell is it going to be safe to get out any other way".I said as calmly as I could. And I officially think that that was the most I have spoken in a week. But it was nice to that I didn't have to repeat myself as they began calling out their bitbeasts. Max called out his Draciel, Mystel called out Poseidon, Mariam called out Sharkrash, Emily called out Trigator, Eliza called out Orca, Andre called out Aryion and they called an attack out to quench the flames of the fire in the nearby areas. After the smoke and initial smoldering of the embers sizzling worn off the were left to find a way to get out.

Then they began to follow my actions on releasing a winged bitbeast. Dranzer sending out a screech when she arose knew right away what was expected of, and thus lowered her body closer to the ground. Trygle then followed her example as did Griffolyon, Appollon, Zeus, Falborg, Dark Gargoyle, Rapid Eagle, Torch Pegasus, Thunder Pegasus, Gigars and Venus. The bladers began mounting the bitbeasts as the building gave a groan under the pressure of the power emanating from the gathered bitbeasts. Taking off, the bladers landed on the outside of the building where spectators stood watching with their mouths agape. I mean wouldn't you be too after seeing a bunch of teenagers come flying out a now smoldering building on the backs of giant beasts? The teens began climbing off and the paramedics began rushing over to treat them for injuries and smoke inhalation. They bladers knew that this situation was going to be difficult seeing as the media was here. Ah, the down points of being famous.

I sighed as the medics came rushing towards me; people could be so troublesome. I had no need for them and I told them as much which of course they didn't believe and began fussing over me anyway. Besides I wasn't even hurt that badly and I hadn't been in there as long as the others, speaking of which I looked around to see if I could spot any of them nearby. I caught a glimpse of Spencer through the people that were around in the area and made my way to him after the medics deemed me in okay condition.

"Some of the others are going to be sent to the hospital for smoke inhalation recovery and minor injuries". Was the first thing out of the tall blonds mouth. I, in turn nodded my head in understanding but one thing still bothered me and I for once decided to speak up.

"And Griffin"?

"He needs stitches and he's unconscious, but besides that there's nothing else to worry about". He sighed.

"And you"? I asked.

"Fine, a few bruises and scrapes and that's it". He stated and looked around at the commotion around us. He sighed and stood up from the bench he was sitting on.

"Come on we're going to the hospital". Spencer said getting into an ambulance that was nearby. I followed him, it was easier than protesting and I was to tired to argue anyway. Upon entering the vehicle I found that it was occupied by Eddie and it seemed as though he had sprained his ankle pretty badly or it could have been broken.

"Hey Spence, Kai". Eddie said giving us a nod.

"Broken"? Asked Spencer.

"Nah, fractured". Eddie replied glaring at said appendage.

"It can't be that bad". Said Spencer.

"It IS that bad. I mean I won't be able to beyblade OR play basketball for the next 4 to 6 weeks". Stated Eddie sighing in frustration.

The rest of the ride was in quiet and they soon arrived at the local hospital.

I walked up to the information desk and looked at the secretary that was typing on the computer.

"Do you know in which room Griffin Shi-Tenshi is located in"? I asked getting straight to the point.

"Yes, but first who are in relation to the patient"? Asked the lady looking over the top of the computer screen.

"Kai Hiwatari, team captain and... friend". I sighed hating to admit that fact.

"I'll need to see some identification to make sure of that". Replied the lady.

I took out my drivers licence and showed it to her.

"All right, she is in room 78 on the fifth floor". The secretary said turning back to her work and pressing a button that opened the sliding doors.

When I entered the room, the first thing I noticed was that it was very quiet and clean and...white. I walked over to the bed and pulled a chair over so I could sit in it. This was my fault. I shouldn't have left because if I stayed maybe things would be different. Maybe one of my teammates wouldn't be hurt right now. I was team captain, which meant that I was responsible for their welfare and safety. What a great job I did here eh? I wasn't fit to be leader, I should have kept a better eye on my team especially since I found out that Biovolt was involved in this tournament. Damnit, I was an idiot to let my guard down even a little. I knew my grandfather was out of jail as well as Boris and they were looking for revenge, and not to mention they now had a new ally. And it was now due to my foolishness that a person I somehow came to care about is injured. I should have never left; I should have been there beside them to help them out, but no. I was out for a walk. Damn I can be so stupid. I clenched my fists to the point of my fingernails almost tearing at the skin.

"You know, blaming yourself for this isn't going to do anything, right"? Asked a voice from the doorway. Looking over I saw that it was Tala.

I nodded my head in his direction to show acknowledgment and he then walked over beside me.

"Seriously Kai, it wasn't your fault". Stated Tala as he sat down beside his childhood friend.

"Tala, Biovolt is back and they're trying to capture me at any costs. Maybe if I was there then maybe things would have turned out differently". I replied leaning back in my chair.

"That's still a big maybe". Answered Tala.

"Hn". I replied.

"Don't worry, the kid will be alright". Stated Tala.

"You know this how"? I asked.

"Because she isn't giving up until she beats the ones that set the hotel on fire and endangered her friends". Answered Tala.

"Right". I muttered.

"And she still has to prove that she's better than you". Smirked Tala.

"Then I guess we won't be waiting long". I said giving the redhead the same smirk.

"So what happened to get her in that state"? I asked looking over at the pale female blader that was hooked up to a respirator and heart monitor.

"Well you know how our room had a veranda right? Well she was standing there with a few other bladers when the fire first started out. Our room was attacked by a beyblade and she shoved Daichi and Ming Ming out of the way of the falling glass shards. And then the beyblade span faster and faster causing a vortex and I'm guessing that there was a bitbeast in it that had sharp claws or something of the like and attacked her with it". The red haired Russian summarized and I nodded taking in all the information.

"And the tournament"? I asked Tala.

"We'll see when the time comes". He stated leaning back on his chair.

The next morning there was a call from Mr. Dickenson for a team captains meeting at the London Head B.B.A. office. One by one the team captains walked in and sat at the long rectangular table. It seem as though almost all of the team captains were anxious about this bit of news concerning the Beyblading World Championship Tournament.

"I am glad that all of you could make it here this morning". Started off Mr. Dickenson as the team captains all sat down.

"So Mr. D, what's all this about"? Asked Spencer looking at the head of the table.

"As you are all well aware of the fire that happened at your hotel, I am confident to announce that it was , indeed, arson. And thus the tournament will be postponed until further notice since majority of your teams would be unable to participate due to the lack of numbers concerning your teams". Stated the head of the B.B.A. calmly.

"What"? Asked Damien standing up.

"Yes it is being postponed and it is also going to be moved to another location". Mr. Dickenson replied.

" Where"? Asked Marco.

"That is confidential". Stated Mr. Dickenson.

"Why"? Asked Leon.

"Because we do not need this information leaking out". He stated seriously.

"And when do you estimate the new tournament date as"? I asked opening my eyes and looking at the old man.

"At the least 2 weeks, the most 5. If that is all you are free to leave and inform your team members about the change in plans". Stated the elderly man getting up from his portion at the head of the table.

"Fine". Sighed Ozuma as he too got ready to leave the B.B.A. building.

'Well isn't this an interesting turn of events'? I asked Dranzer.

'_Indeed master'. _Came Dranzers' feminine voice.

'And this will definitely be interesting to see what the expressions on the guys faces would be'. _'That it would be, Master'._ Answered Dranzer.

'Dranzer what do you think of this situation'?

'_I utterly loathe it. It was the Biovolt team that set the fire and yet they are not disqualified'. _Huffed the angered phoenix.

' I guess we go to the hospital and tell them about the change in plans'. I stated rather than asked.

'_I think that would be a good idea'._ Stated Dranzer as the two began heading towards the hospital.

When I arrived at Griffin's room, I automatically knew that something was wrong. I walked into the room to see that it was mostly filled with doctors at the moment. Walking over to Garland I asked what was going on.

"It seems as though someone tampered with her medication and the chemicals are affect the way her internal organs are working". He stated looking worried.

"What else can go wrong"? I muttered.

That was when I heard a steady beep coming from the heart monitor.

"Her heart is failing. Damnit, get some more help in here"! Shouted one of the doctors before we were lead out.

"Shit". Was what Garland said as we stood outside the room.

**

* * *

YANG: SORRY! its been so long since I wrote a chapter. I am so sorry for the long wait. I had writers block but still, I am sorry about the long wait. I hope you READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. New Revalations

**YANG:** S'me. I am back with another chapter and it seemed to me that you guys really liked the last one, so i give thanks to those that read and especially to those that took the time to review. so THANK YOU! i really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know that you guys have been waiting for it. But hey you gotta love cliffhangers!

**Disclaimer:** check out the previous chapters in case you haven't noticed.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**New Revalations**

It had been 5 hours since Griffin was wheeled into the ICU so the doctors could flush out the chemicals now flooding her system. During that time, the rest of the Black Blade Dragons had shown up and were now waiting in the Family Room for information concerning their teammate. And they were getting more anxious by the second seeing as no one had come out to talk to them about how Griffin's condition was.

"This is driving me insane"! Shouted Johnny as he stood up and started pacing around the room.

"Calm down! Pacing around the room isn't doing anything besides making me dizzy". Stated Rei following Johnny's movements.

"Well, when I get nervous, I move around and right now I am highly nervous". Johnny said walking even faster.

"McGregor, we're all at least a little nervous, so just stay still because you are making us even more nervous, and I think we're nervous enough as it is".I stated from the corner of the room.

"Fine". Huffed Johnny flopping into a chair beside Brooklyn after sending me a quick glance.

"Don't worry Johnny, she'll be fine". Stated the ginger haired blader as he looked at the ceiling.

"How are you so sure"? Asked Johnny glaring.

"She's Griffin, that in itself is reason enough". He stated before closing his emerald eyes.

Just than a nurse with a clipboard walked into the room.

"Um, are you friends of Griffin Shi-Tenshi"? She asked looking at the clipboard and back up at us.

"Yes we are". Stated Bryan getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Well, your friend is in stable condition now. We managed to flush the majority of the drugs out of her system but there seems to be something wrong with her heart, it is as though there was a previous injury and it wasn't dealt with properly. We fixed what we could but there might be some side effects". Stated the nurse as she looked up from the clipboard and at the occupants of the room.

"Do you know when she would wake up"? Asked Bryan.

"Any time in the next 3-6 days". She answered.

"Is it alright if we see her now"? Asked Brooklyn.

"Yes, but keep in mind that visiting hours end at 10:00 pm and she is in the same room as before". Said the nurse as the Black Blade Dragons made their way to the elevators and climbed on and headed for their friends room. The room was as quiet as it was before Griffin had to go into the ICU room. The walls were still as white but at least the fluorescent lights had been dimmed but the light hum still resounded throughout the quiet room. It was awkward in the room as the bladers situated themselves around the room. It was now 9:47 pm and we had been here for 4 hours, each lost in our own thoughts and I sighed opening my eyes to look over the condition of my team. They all seemed exhausted, and currently I couldn't blame them. I took a glance at Griffin and watched as the respirator put oxygen into her lungs and listened to the sound of the heart monitor steadily beeping away. I still find it hard to believe that she almost _died_; a person that was under my care, that trusted me to some extent, that somehow wormed her way under my skin and I let them down.

'Proves what a great captain I am'. I scoffed looking at the pale face of Griffin.

"Hey, I think we should get going". Rei said breaking the silence.

"Why"? Asked Johnny.

"Besides the fact that some of us aren't completely healed and that we're currently stressing ourselves to the point of insanity? Then no reason". Said Rei looking at his nails.

"Rei's right you know". Stated Garland getting up and stretching his muscles til there was the sound of bones popping.

"Don't do that! It's disgusting"! Yelled Brooklyn flinching as he heard another pop.

"Oh shut up and grow up". Stated Garland as he rolled his eyes.

"Easy for you to say". Muttered Brooklyn as he too got up.

Walking towards the door the Black Blade Dragons made their way out of the buildings and walked back into the lobby of the hospital and ran into what seemed to be the members of the Golden Battalion walking out of the elevator on the other side of the hallway.

"Johnny, what are you doing here"? Asked Enrique as he caught sight of us walking out of our elevator.

"Visiting Griffin. You"? Asked Johnny as he walked over.

"Remember Miguel got hurt when he shoved you and me outta the way when part of the ceiling fell". Stated Enrique running a hand through his blond hair.

"How's he doing"? Asked Rei.

"Better now. He seemed real happy when Oliver brought him some homemade cooking instead of the hospital food. What about Griffin"? Asked Claude as the two teams met up.

"He just came out of ICU. The injuries weren't too bad but it seemed as though some poison or drug was switched with some medication he was taking". Stated Garland calmly.

"Shit". Was what Enrique muttered.

"Damn straight". Added Brooklyn.

"Robert". I said nodding my head in acknowledgment of the German beyblader.

"Kai". Was the curt response that I gathered from him.

"So... where are you guys staying"? Asked Oliver.

"The B.B.A. headquarters most likely". Stated Tala looking over at me for affirmation, to which I nodded at.

"You're doing no such thing. You'll be staying with us, right Robert"? Asked Eliza her auburn eyes glancing over at her team captain.

"Yes, and there are some things that need to be...discussed". Stated Robert looking over at me.

"Alright then, I guess we should get going right"? Asked Bryan.

"Of course". Stated Oliver as they began making their way out of the hospital.

Upon arriving at the Jurgen Castle, it seemed as though not much had changed about it though something about it seemed a little off, though i couldn't exactly place what it was. We made our way into the stone structure and began heading towards what I would presume to be a large gathering space . When we came to the large double doors we walked into the room and chose different places to sit so we could talk properly, looking around I noticed no one seemed inclined enough to start the conversation.

"We all know that the Hotel fire was because of Biovolt coming back and my Grandfather getting out of jail so lets just skip the intro crap and get right down to it. What do you guys think we should do"? I asked fast and quick and was met with silence. Along with some odd looks, I wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush when I could go right through it. This was important and I would prefer if had this subject discussed seriously instead of being taken too lightly, after all people were in the hospital because of it. Upon guessing my irritation Tala decided to take the reins of this conversation.

"People are in the hospital and we know for a fact that it was the Biovolt teams that did this to get back at us. But do to their stupidity they got innocent people involved and now you guys are in about the same amount of danger that we are". Stated Tala calmly looking over at the assembled faces of bladers.

"Simply put I, for one, think tat we should stick together, as corny as that sounds". Finished Tala.

"Exactly what IS going on"? Asked Claude raising an eyebrow.

"Biovolt is a corporation that researches different was to make the best beyblader either through harnessing that bladers potentials or by genetically modifying them. It takes the name of a training facility but when in actuality it is just a boot camp that brain washes little kids into becoming the perfect beyblading machines. Usually the kids that go there can range anywhere from the age of 3-16, it really doesn't matter as long as they have the skills. They are put through rigorous training programs ranging anywhere from working out to survival training in the tundra of Siberia alone. Trust me it is a hell on earth and usually lots of kids die during the training". Stated Tala looking at his hands in a spaced out sort of way, Bryan was also staring of into nothing.

"Wait, you mean that they put you through that at the Abbey you went to before"? Asked Mathilda.

"Yeah we did". Answered Bryan, his voice a little frostier than usual.

"Even Barthez wasn't that harsh". She muttered looking at the ground.

"Well, we know that we have to take down Biovolt again, the question though, is how"? Asked Johnny.

"Well, didn't we take it down before"? Asked Enrique.

"Not really. They, more or less, dissembled during the first tournament and we never really shut down Biovolt". Stated Robert.

"Looks like you have done your research". Stated Bryan.

"I had to, seeing as Voltaire is once again in charge of Biovolt and has actually threatened my Family and those connected with the Jurgen family". He stated looking around at the Russian bladers.

"They threatened you"? Asked Garland raising an eyebrow.

"They decimated the east tower". He stated crossing his arms.

"Well then I take it that you guys are going to help us out in this situation". Stated Rei.

"Seems like it". Stated Aaron looking at his beyblade.

"We can't really do anything right now, seeing as we don't what their going to do, so its best to keep our guard up". Stated Brooklyn examining his hands.

"And also due to the fact that we are going to be continuing the tournament somewhere else". Said Oliver.

"We are"? Asked Tala.

"I hadn't gotten to that had I"? I asked myself rhetorically.

"Mr. Dickenson, had a change in plans and now we're going to another location to continue the tournament. He hasn't told anyone yet where that new location is. And according to the way he was acting he hasn't told any of employees yet because he thinks that there is an information leak in th B.B.A.". I stated getting up from the chair I previously occupied to go and lean against the wall.

"Is that how they found out where we were staying"? Asked Eliza.

"No, that was because Biovolt caused the fire and what better way to cause it than by using their teams that were also located at the same hotel". Theorized Robert.

"I think I have an idea about what their trying to do". Muttered Claude looking at his gloved hands as everyone else occupying the room turned to look at him, I had to admit, even I was curious as to what he had found out.

"I overheard them talking at the B.B.A. training centre. They were discussing something to do with an experiment and how to control it, I think it was called ZX11296, and tthey said something about rying to get the controls working for experiment KDR6539, I'm not sure what it means exactly". He said quietly.

I took in a breath and felt as though the room was in frozen water. I don't know what their planning but it was going to be trouble for the rest of the teams competing in the tournament. I quickly exchanged looks with Tala and Bryan, we knew now they were after, at least partially.

"And I think the said something about resurrecting, a bitbeast, they didn't say what bitbeast exactly, they had a code name for it, something like The Shadow". He muttered looking deep in thought.

"What did you say"? Asked Tala as his skin paled and his hands had taken on a slight trembling.

"They were trying to resurrect a bitbeast called Shadow". Claude repeated as he looked at Tala with questioning eyes.

"We are fucked". I muttered earning lots of looks in my direction.

"But I thought it was dead, so to say". Said Bryan looking at me.

"That's what I thought too". I answered.

"Then this is more serious than we originally thought, isn't it"? Tala asked looking worried.

"Damn straight". I muttered.

"Question is are we safe here"? Asked Bryan.

"The security is one of the best in the country". Stated Oliver looking worried as well.

"Question is, will it hold out"? Asked Rei looking out the window.

"It's probably the best we can get at the current moment".Answered Garland.

"What about the others"? Asked Mathilda.

"Shit! Knowing Biovolttheir going to get someone to hold hostage". Cursed Bryan as he began pacing the room.

"Then why don't we bring the teams here"? Asked Eliza looking at the occupants of the room.

"Are you sure Robert wouldn't mind"? Asked Rei looking at the blonde haired girl.

"He's my dear _younger_ cousin, of course he wouldn't mind". She said with a cheeky smile. I smirked, it seemed as though Jurgen was being bossed around by a female, it seemed as though others found it amusing as well.

"But what about the ones in the hospital"? Asked Garland.

"The hospital... We have to get there NOW"! Yelled Tala as he made a dash for the door.

"What? Why"? Asked Enrique.

"Easiest way to capture a person, when their injured. We have to get there now". Said Bryan as he raced out after the redhead Russian.

A few minutes we were racing down the road in three different vehicles going at speeds _way _above speed limit towards the hospital, trying to get there before Biovolt made its move.

**YANG:** Sorry about the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. READ AND REVIEW! Tell me what you guys think of the story and how its going so far!


	13. Life at the Jurgen Castle

**YANG: **eh heh heh, oops? Sorry for the long wait, but i suck with updates but hey I did update...even if it took me two months. Anywho heres the story if anyone is still reading. Thanks to all the people who review my story!

**DISCLAIMER: **The day thatI own Beyblade is the day that pigs fly, cows say woof, and homework burns in hell to never return. So no I do not own Beyblade. Though I do own all the characters that none of you recognize as well as the bitbeast that you don't recognize so if you wanna use 'em ask first it took me a lot of damn hours to figure it all out!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**Life at the Jurgen Castle**

Approaching the emergency entrance, the group of bladers immediately sensed something off balance. And that's when they noticed that the guards and the people in the waiting room were all asleep. Which meant that it wasn't natural and that something was happening to make them lose consciences. Then they saw the black vans parked at the side, they had the Biovolt insignia, this was exactly what they needed to deduce what was happening.

"We can't all go in." Stated Rei.

"I know. That's why only Tala, Bryan, Johnny, Robert and I are going in." I stated as I got out of the car quickly.

"Wait, why is only you guys going?" Asked Enrique.

"Tala, Bryan and I have been trained for this type of stuff my entire life and Johnny here knows how to use a weapon and so does Robert." I stated waiting for the others to catch up as I headed for the front entrance.

"And where exactly are you going to get a weapon to actually use?" Asked Claude as he watched the bladers begin to head for the hospital.

"Always come prepared." Stated Bryan as he tossed a gun to Robert and Johnny each.

"What are you doing with those?" Asked Rei, eyeing the weapons.

"Look, Biovolt is back and their going to come after us sooner or later, seeing that, I decided to carry around... protection of sorts. I'd rather have a weapon when we ran into them rather than face them off weaponless. Besides Tala and Kai have them too, so obviously it was a good idea." He stated taking the safety off.

"That's not what I'm worried about. It's the fact that Kai and Tala trust you with a gun that has me worried." Muttered Garland.

"Oh the faith you have in me amazes me so." Bryan replied rolling his eyes.

"But on a more serious note you guys should get going, we don't want them to target you if they see you guys out here." Stated Tala, as there was a click from his gun indicating that the safety was now off.

"You two might want to hurry up, Kai already led in McGregor and Jurgen." Stated Claude looking at them blankly.

At that both Tala and Bryan headed towards the front doors, and after passing the receptionist's desk and turned the corner where they saw the others waiting. At that both Tala and Bryan headed towards the front doors, and after passing the receptionist's desk and turned the corner where they saw us waiting, shooting them a look that said 'hurry up and be quiet about it', they quietly made their way to us. I nodded my head in the direction of the stairs and we began making our way up them as quickly and as quietly as we could making sure that we wouldn't be running into any unwanted company anytime soon. It felt odd seeing the security guards knocked out. No doubt that they had filled the main ventilation system with a sleeping gas of sorts. Well at least that meant that Biovolt was putting forth a little effort to remain anonymous this time round and as far as we could see there were no fatalities.

As we reached the floor that our teammates were located on, we all quieted to see if we could pick out the movement of people. Luckily there was, which meant that they hadn't left. Which also meant that we had to move as fast as we can to get them and even then it seemed more than likely that we would run into at least a few of the people sent here. Problem was, what did Biovolt want with Miguel, Eddie, or Griffin?

Then we heard faint footsteps coming in our direction, along with hushed voices and other voices that weren't as hushed.

"Damn it! What the hell are you trying to do? Hell, let me go!" Yelled a voice from the other end of the corridor.

"Shut the hell up you damn brat!" Yelled another voice, though this one was a little older.

"Like hell I'm gonna listen to you, bastard!" Yelled a voice I knew but couldn't place.

"Trust Eddie to cause a commotion even when he's at gun point." Muttered Johnny as he pulled his gun up in a position that clearly stated that he would fire if the need arose.

"Don't fire unless it's absolutely necessary, we don't need anyone getting involved that doesn't need to be involved. Or dead for that matter." Stated Tala looking around at the make-shift rescue team.

I swear, it's at times like these that make me wonder if I'm in some twisted show where people are paying to see some angsty drama. And this is what happens when you grow up in a place like the Abbey. You either end up paranoid or crazy; maybe even both, but if you're lucky maybe you'll only end up mentally unstable. All seem equally annoying, horrible and completely unappealing to me, go figure.

"Fuck. You should be asleep with the rest of the hospital." Said a pissed off guard.

"Pays to be rule breaker eh?" Came the smug voice of Eddie.

"Why the hell are you awake?" Asked the guard.

"I was bored so I went to the roof dumb ass." Stated the basketball star.

"How about you shut up before we gag you?" Asked the first guard.

"How about no? So, where the hell are you taking us and WHY?" Asked Eddie enraged once again.

"Why should we tell you?" One of the Biovolt employees asked.

"Besides the fact that I'm tied up, slung over this idiots' shoulder and unable to escape. I see no reason for you not to tell me.'Sides those two are gonna be out for awhile and I'm probably gonna figure it out sooner or later." Eddie replied thinking that it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Biovolt Abbey of course and as to why you're going there, well its nothing big, just a new experiment that needs to be tested out." Replied a guard.

Then it was quiet, Tala and I quickly signaled the others to be ready for this.

"_Five." _Mouthed Bryan indicating the number of guards we would be going against. And lightly the shadow caused by the pale lighting moved across the threshold of the stairway.

We moved as fast as we could towards the source of noise. I saw Tala engaging the man holding onto an unconscious Miguel. And I could see Bryan having fun with this situation as he sent the Abbey guard to the ground. But I was pulled back to my own fight as I dodged the fist that was coming at me, grabbing the arm under mine I yanked the guy closer and sent quick kick to his mid-section sending him reeling, to bad he was up on his feet again. I blocked the kick that was heading to my side only to be hit with a fist and I could tell even now that it was going to bruise, the hit made me disoriented for a few seconds which the guard used to his full advantage by sending me to the ground with a kick to the back of me knees. Growling I sweep kicked his feet out from under him, and when he stood again I struck out at his legs which he crouched to guard giving me the advantage. I brought his head down on my knee and sent a chop to the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious. Looking around I saw Johnny tying up the guys with electrical cables that were lying around, Robert was carrying Miguel on his back while Bryan had a firm hold on Griffin and Eddie was on the ground looking slightly dumbfounded.

"The hell?" He asked looking at us with an awed stare.

"A thanks would be a lot nicer." Muttered Johnny as he walked over to help the lanky American to get on his feet and to help him walk.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked curious.

"Being your impromptu rescue team to save your ass." Stated Tala as he began heading down the stairs.

"Lets go before the others get too worried for their own good." Sighed Robert as he made his way after Tala.

As soon as we step out of the hospital I could tell that the others had relaxed immensely right when we crossed the threshold to the outside world. When we arrived at the area where the vans were located we saw that the teams were waiting impatiently and as soon as we had come into view a few of the jumped out to help us get in. When we were seated, I could see that the rest were concerned and probably wondering what had happened inside the hospital that had resulted in us looking a little worse for wear.

"So... What happened?" Asked Rei getting straight to the point when no one made any inclination as to speaking first.

"What do you think happened, cat boy?" Asked Eddie sarcastically.

"Don't call me that, but seriously, what happened?" Asked looking worried.

"Nothing besides the fact that we got attacked by Biovolt, no major injuries and no one was killed." Stated Robert calmly.

"What's wrong with them? I thought that Miguel was awake." Asked Brooklyn looking over at the said blader.

"Sleeping gas. Apparently they filtered it through the ventilation system, so everyone in the building was asleep." Answered Johnny slumping in his seat.

"What about Eddie, how come he's not asleep?" Asked Eliza.

"He's an idiot and doesn't listen to what the doctors say, so he went on to the roof being the smart ass he was." Stated Johnny glaring at the American.

"Hey, if I wasn't awake, I wouldn't have caused a scuffle before you guys ever arrived and you would all have been too late to save us." Retorted Eddie looking smug.

"Whatever." Mumbled Johnny.

"How about we discuss this when we get back?" I asked getting into the drivers seat.

"Fine, but you better explain everything." Said Rei as everyone got into the seats and soon we were once again racing on the highway heading back to Jurgen Castle.

"Hiwatari, who the HELL gave you your licence?" Asked Garland fastening his seatbelt tighter as I accelerated even more and I began weaving through the traffic that was still around despite the lateness in time.

"Some idiot, who probably was scared to the point of making sure he passed the first time so there was no chance of him coming back." Said Tala calmly as he looked at the others in the back.

"Hey. HEY ! Dude stop! KAI STOP!" Yelled Eddie who was unfortunately in the passengers seat getting front row viewing of the drive. Amazingly they stopped at the exit that had a few cars backing seeing as the light above was red since this was a around about.

"Remind me not to get in a vehicle that Hiwatari is driving." Growled Johnny as they began moving again. And in reply there was a round of amen from the passengers.

Sitting in the main gathering space once again, after put Miguel and Griffin in a safe room, they began discussing things again.

"So when are we going to call the other teams to come here?" Asked Claude looking over at his team captain, Robert and his cousin Eliza.

"First thing tomorrow. The faster they get here the less of a danger they're in." Answered Oliver instead.

"Worst case scenario, what could happen?" Asked Enrique looking at Tala, Bryan and I.

"We die." Stated Bryan, and simply put, that was about as bad as it could get.

"So their willing to kill us if it means reviving an evil and thought to be dead bitbeast and they want us to join the Biovolt cause or die because we can control bitbeasts as well and that if we defied them we could put up one hell of challenge if we came together to stop them. In other words, if we defy, then that would put us and anyone in relation to us in danger; but if we team with them then innocent people die, so it's a lose/lose situation either way. Right?" Asked Enrique summing it up quite well.

"About so. But the can't revive the bitbeast unless something called Demonica and Black Dranzer fuse." I answered revealing the major flaw in the plan.

"But isn't Black Dranzer already in the possession of Biovolt?" Asked Mathilda looking confused.

"Heh. As if I would give it back after my dear Grandfather so thoughtfully gave it to me in the first worlds when I was going to go against Spencer."I answered with a cruel smirk.

"Wait, freeze. You still have that thing?" Asked Eddie looking shocked.

"Would you rather I hand it over to Biovolt?" I asked evaluating his reaction.

"No, nope, nuh huh. But where did you keep it for so long?" AskedEddie looking more like his cocky self.

"Here and there. But as long as Biovolt doesn't get itthen we have nothing to worry about besides our teams." I said quietly as I closed my eyes.

"What about that other bitbeast?" Asked Brooklyn looking as carefree as usual though i could tell he was as stressed as the rest of us if not more so.

"Don't know. Could be with them or it could be with a few of the escapees that left Biovolt during the first tourney." Answered Tala thinking about the possibilities.

"What exactly is Demon Dranzer?" Asked Eliza.

"A premature version of hell." I replied giving her my true opinion about it.

"Its as dangerous as they get and to top it off, its power is tenfold of what Black Dranzer was." Replied Bryan somberly.

"Ten times!" Yelled Rei looking shocked as well as the others who had witnessed its power.

"Yea, if not more." Replied Bryan with a twisted smirk.

"How would you guys know this for a fact?" Asked Garland.

"We saw it when we were younger. Back then they took the top bladers in the entire Abbey and had them try to control it, long story short they either ended up insane or dead while the younger ones watched. Display of power they called it." Tala said like he was stating facts from a science biography which he initially was.

"What exactly can it do?" Asked Brooklyn.

"It can actually kill a bitbeast, and it IS a physical from that can hurt and kill if it so chooses. And it can do this without even summoning the extra power needed for it to come to this plane. Oh did I mention that it can control and absorb the power of other bitbeasts? Scariest thing of all is that it can take control of people as well, why fight if you can destroy your enemies by making them fight amongst each other?" I said in a hollow whisper making hairs stand on end.

"Is it really that bad?" Asked Enrique.

"Worse. Like Kai said, it's a version of hell on earth." Sighed Tala as he sat down beside me.

"So what do we do about it?" Asked Johnny.

"We wait for the other teams and come up with plans including them, I would rather not repeat anything if I don't have to. Besides it's late, we're tired and stressed too much to think of a proper plan and it would be better if both the Chief and Emily were here to help us." I told them opening my eyes and telling them in my own way that I wasn't going to reveal anything else today.

"Fine. I'll show you all your rooms and I think it would be better if we had partners unless of course, you don't findthat's necessary?" Asked Eliza as she stretched.

"Well at least someone else can scream if trouble comes. Though, lets hope it doesn't." Stated Garland as we all began to get up and follow the German girl around until we arrived at rooms she said that would be able to be used.

"Mathilda and I are going to be sharing a room with Miguel and Griffin just incase something happens." The blonde girl said with a cheeky smile.

"Fine, but make sure nothing happens to them or else there's hell to pay." I muttered clearly resigned with the decision since I was not in the mood to argue.

"Aye, aye." Was her reply before giving me a mock salute before she sauntered off into the room with the unconscious bladers.

"Tomorrow's gonna be hell." I murmured as Tala walked in the room with me and nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to see Ian's reaction though." He chuckled at the thought.

"And the hell he's going to raise over the next 5 weeks before we relocate. Oh yes, joy." I said sarcastically as we entered the room. As soon as I was sure Tala was asleep, I headed to the balcony and sat there a while wondering what hell was going to be reintroduced with us. As long as the other teams or my friends weren't hurt I would be fine despite the fact that I probably wouldn't be as lucky, after all Voltaire does have custody over me once again.

* * *

**YANG: **Well here it is. Once againI apologize for taking so long to update.I hope that this chapter is good enough, but my plot bunnies are starting to be run over, and my muses decided to shut up whenI need them the most.

So please read and review!


	14. Explainations and Moving in

**YANG:** Hey, I'm back and I'd like to say thanks to all that reviewed last chapter. Sorry for taking so long but I did come back right? Anyways its summer break and that kicks butt. So I probably will update more, because for the time being I am out of junior high drama... but by the end of summer I'm gonna be in high school drama instead sweatdrop. Anywho I should probably warn you now since I'm gonna forget later. After school starts I probably won't be able to update as much as I like since I enrolled into the IB program, BUT i will NEVER drop this story.

DISCLAIMER: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Not in this life time pal.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

**Explanations and Moving In**

_Tala POV _

Well, I do have to say that things were going to get a lot more interesting here, concerning the way that we conduct ourselves. Though I, for one, am going to find this a little too awkward for my liking, especially when the rest of the teams come here. I don't even know how the hell we're going to explain half of what is going on and why they were told to come here. God damnit, I need a break. I sighed and quietly left the room that I was going to be occupying for the duration of my stay in the Jurgen residence, but be damned if anyone can keep me in the same place for too long, it's not possible, after all a wolf won't take to being caged in for any amount of time. That is a problem I have, I can't sit still. I guess it's what happens now that I have an unlimited amount of free time to do what I want. I looked around the halls to see if anyone was walking around, and to my not-so-surprise, I found myself alone. Making my way down the corridors to what I remembered being the directions to the kitchen and hopefully where I arrive will be, the kitchen. It was unsettling to say the least to be walking in the dark in the corridors of an extremely old castle, that I find would be a better secret layer for Voltaire than any old dingy Abbey could ever hope to be.

Man it gave me the eerie feeling of being back in that rancid place; finally I got lost in thoughts and memories concerning the most recent events. I snapped out of my pondering's when I noticed that I was about to walk past the hall that lead down to the stairs. Then I blinked; and I blinked again, and nearly smacked the suit of armor that had been look at me so intently a second ago. Thinking about the Abbey and walking around in a "house" that contained things like that, was not a good mix. Taking out a few ingredients from the refrigerator, I began making myself a sandwich with ice cream on the side, I thought about the events that had passed in the last few hours. Well it was clear what they were after, Claude had made that part very apparent with the information he gave us earlier. But, shit, I thought that they had given up on that project after failing to completely fuse Demonica and her wielder; I was under the impression that the resurrection of Demon Dranzer couldn't be done without it, but it seems like they found a way around that. How... unfortunate. For them I mean. The only person who even has a semblance of control over that thing, is Kai. And Kai wouldn't help them out even if his life was on the line, he said that he would rather die then work for his grandfather, and knowing Kai he'll probably do that, of course while he took down his grandfather or a large chunk of Biovolt down with him.

'_But what if it isn't HIS life on the line? What do you think that Kai would do then Tala?' _Came a rumbling voice that nearly made me drop the knife I was using.

'What do you mean?' I asked looking suspiciously at thin air, locking on to the mental image of Wolborg.

'_I mean what I say. If it was someone else's life on the line, do you really think that Kai would leave them? Do you think that he would find that his safety would be more important than theirs? I didn't think so. He would do his best to get them out of that situation, no matter the cost to himself since he would think it would be his fault.' _Stated the deep voice looking serious and sounding every much the way he looked.

'And exactly what can we do about that? It's the way he works. It just means that we have to keep an eye on ourselves and the rest of the teams so that type of situation doesn't arise.' I answered shaking my head slightly as I made my way back upstairs with the food in my hands.

'_Aren't we going to have our hands full.'_ Sighed the bitbeast as he seemed to recede to the back of my mind once again. Oh yes, we definitely were going to have our hands full, some more than others. But hey their was a bright side to all this. The place was big, food was free and professionally made and if anything broke, Robert had enough money to repair it all.

Chaos, that's the only word that could come close to describing the horror and destruction and complete anarchy that was now taking place after all the bladers had arrived and by then it was fairly late, but that didn't stop the arguments, the chatter and any and all other forms of noise pollution, usually I might join in but this was not the time and the headache pounding behind my eyes was beginning to take affect as I became more snappish than usual. And look here comes Ian and his team, smashing, just what I need. This was not my day.

"Tala, are you going to tell us what's up or did u just call us here for no reason"? Asked the large nosed pipsqueak..

"Actually, you'll find out the reason that you're here if and once everyone here shuts up." I stated blandly.

"Hey Max can you pass on the message that Tala will tell us what we want to know once everyone shuts up?" Asked Tyson looking over at the said blond.

"Why not?" he muttered shrugging, and he began walking towards another group, who then passed the message on, until everyone was quiet and staring in my general direction. Well I guess its now or never. I opened my mouth and was about to say something when someone decided to interrupt.

"DAMNIT IVANOV! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY CRUTCHES"! yelled a voice from the stairs. Oops, I sweatdropped and scratched the back of my neck.

"Wasn't that Eddie?" Asked Emily looking at the stairs quizzically.

"Er, yeah it is." I said looking at the bladers.

"What the hell? Shouldn't that idiot still be in the hospital, he's not released til tomorrow." Stated Rick looking a little confused, after all, even if Eddie got out, why would he be here at the Jurgen castle.

"Long story short; Biovolt tried to kidnap him and the others, we got there and busted their plans and brought them here." I stated give them a quick synopsis of what was happening.

"Wait! Biovolt is back?" Asked Tyson looking a lot more serious then he usually does.

"Yea". I answered.

"IVANOV! YOU DEAF MORON! HELP ME DOWN THE STAIRS OR ELSE I"LL SMASH YOU IN WHEN I _DO_ GET DOWN!" Came Eddie's voice once again and I thought maybe I should help him down.

"Wait a moment while I get our resident cripple down here." I muttered before making my way towards the main stairs where Eddie would be.

I made my way to where the African-American boy was waiting impatiently and I could tell he was annoyed.

"Here". I replied giving him his crutches and began helping him down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on down there? It sounds like a damn zoo." Muttered Eddie as we descended the stairs.

"The other teams arrived and are asking for an up-to-date analysis on the current situation." I answered.

"Did I happen to miss anything I don't know?" Eddie asked as we reached the bottom.

"I only told them that Biovolt was back and you already know that from first hand experience." I replied.

"No shit?" Asked Eddie sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

I just shook my head and let him walk on his own towards the gathering space where everyone had gathered together. As soon as we entered the room the attention once again shifted to me and I could once again feel the questions building up.

"Wasn't Voltaire in jail?" Asked Michael after nodding the direction of Eddie after we arrived in the room.

"Not for the last 2 or 3 months." I told him and saw alarm building up.

"Okay, some of us really aren't familiar with the situation, so anyone care to shed some light on this subject?" Asked Joseph not familiar with the names and events that were being discussed.

"Er- I - but-." I began, not sure how much I should tell and with the fact that it was Kai's story to share and not mine.

"You guys all know that the BladeBreakers won the World Championships for the first time 3 years ago right?" Asked Kai as he walked down the stairs causing all the attention to shift to him. Nodding his head in my direction was all I needed to decipher that he was going to tell the what he wanted them to know.

"Back then, the finals were held in Moscow Russia, against the Demolition Boyz; a best of three match. The people sponsoring the Demolition Boyz were my grandfather and Boris, under the name of Biovolt. Biovolt is an organization dedicated to expanding the field of genetic engineering and biotechnology. And yes, there were experiments held concerning this using live specimens, in other words, kids. My grandfather was a nut, he wanted to take over the world with his army of beybladers, and it would have happened if we didn't win the tournament.

"During that time I had no recollection of my past and I had no idea that I was once a part of Biovolt. Then I was introduced to Black Dranzer, and after tasting the power of a bitbeast like that, you can't let it go so easily, and I betrayed the BladeBreakers then for it but then say my own stupidity and came back before the finals. My grandfather was thrown in jail on multiple accounts after the police found out what was happening at the Abbey and it turns out that he was let out since his bail was paid. Simply put, Biovolt is back, stronger than before and if you get in the way, your dead. It isn't a game anymore, and I guess he finds this serious enough to involve all of you." Kai said blankly, like was reading a very mundane report for the fiftieth time.

"And why the hell is he after you?" Asked Dunga.

"Because he hates me." Kai dead panned and I had a feeling that he meant all of it.

"So this is all for revenge?" Asked Joseph.

"Its not that easy, apparently I have something he wants." Kai answered and I shot him a look.

"Kai, you mean you still have it?" I asked mildly panicked, this was not a good sign.

"You think I was going to leave it at the B.B.A.? Tala you know as well as I do that it would be pretty damn easy for them to infiltrate there and get it out with no problems." He answered. I knew that was mildly true, but still!

"Kai, it doesn't change the fact that you've been with it for such a long time! Do you know the type of influence that thing can have over you!" I was more then a little mad at the fact that he had been carrying it around, it could have manifested its powers by now!

"I have Dranzer with me! Nothing is going to happen!" Kai yelled back.

"You don't know about that!" It was true that I trusted Kai more then myself, but when it came to things like this, I couldn't help but feel a little more than disappointed.

"I'm fine Tala, I'm stronger now than I was then and you know that I can at least keep it in check for the time being." Stated Kai in a quiet voice, knowing what most likely was going through my mind at that point.

"Alright. But if Wolborg or I sense anything wrong, I'm not going to be asking for you to give it up, I'll demand it." I replied and Kai new better then me that I would use force if I had to, because I wasn't one to give up on a friend; I guess it's a wolf thing. And that was that needed to be said as we reached the agreement that I would not interfere unless I thought it absolutely necessary.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Asked Johnny sound a little annoyed that two people had a conversation, with fairly simple words, and yet no one understood anything.

"Nothing you should concern yourself over." Answered Kai turning to look at the rest of the bladers that had gathered.

"Lets just hope it stays that way." Muttered Bryan realizing what was going on.

"So what are we going to about the time we have before the tournament, I mean if this 'Voltaire' is all that he's cracked up to be, then that would mean he already knows where we are right?" Asked Mariam looking a little curious.

"No, we just got here yesterday, I don't think he can find things out that fast especially since we're all the way out here. Besides I don't think he knows that we've already teamed up." Stated Dylan of the Dark Raiders.

"Anyways its not like Johiro to go through all this trouble without putting in any entertainment value for himself." Added Chase in a stiff tone.

"And who is Johiro?" Asked Lee in a somewhat confused tone.

"Biovolt newest and biggest investor, and a huge supplier of information and research that is helping to bring Biovolt back and for it to succeed its previous influence." Answered Chase summing up the main points of the man.

"How long has he been supporting Biovolt research?" I asked, since I had heard nothing of the man when I was there, I could take a guess that he is a relatively new person on the Biovolt head board.

"He's been supplying them with information and technology for the past 12 years or so." Answered Damien blankly.

"Then how come we haven't heard of him before?" Asked Ian looking over at the leader of the Raiders for answers and I had to say that I was interested too.

"He's odd like that, I don't think that anyone besides Voltaire and Boris knew who he actually was, the rest only got orders through different means. He never personally came to give orders and he watched the experiments through the side lines." Answered Chase shrugging a little.

"He's a creep and I think he's nuts enough to be clinically insane; but hey, it's not like anyone is gonna call him on that though." Added Andre.

"And I think that volunteering his own kid for experiments is also enough to call him up on that too; at least I think so." said Cameron a little flash of anger sparking behind his green eyes that he shared with his brother.

"He actually did that to his own kid?" Asked Rei.

"Yeah, I'm assuming that you five," Tyler said pointing in the direction of the Russian beybladers, "have at least heard of the failed fusion project, right?"

"Wait, so it was his kid that was put forth for that?" Asked Bryan somewhat disgusted at the mans actions.

"Daughter. And yes he did that. Claimed that it was going to revolutionize modern science and the way everyone would run their lives." Stated Andre.

"Daughter? Does that mean that you knew who she was?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you guys should know her as well." Rhythm said, and it seemed as though he was trying to imply something. And then it clicked but someone else beat me to the question that would verify if it was who I thought it was.

"So your trying to tell me that its-." Kai started but stopped short when he began walking up the stairs.

"Wait Kai, what are you going to do?" Asked Brooklyn as he followed him upstairs.

"Making sure that everything is still alright upstairs." Kai stated and was gone from view.

"So you mean its Griffin?" I asked looking at Chase seriously.

"Yeah, took you long enough to figure it out." He said with a shake of his head.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Asked Michael, I mean you probably would too if you still hadn't been told that Griffin was a girl.

"Remember Destiny? Yeah well that was Griffin." Stated Enrique and I had almost forgotten about that incident.

"What?" Asked Tyson.

"She was put in the boarding school by her dad way back when and its not exactly considered normal for a girl to be at an all boys boarding school, now is it?" Asked Garland.

Meanwhile Upstairs

Kai sighed as he entered the room that contained both Miguel and Griffin and looked at both their conditions.

"Took you long enough to come back up here. Wherever the hell here is." Stated Miguel sitting on his bed.

"Robert's castle. How long have you been up for?" Kai asked looking over at the blond.

"Not too long, hour tops." Miguel replied.

"And the kid?" Kai asked looking at his teammate.

"Woke up not too long ago but she fell asleep again." He answered.

"So you know?" Kai muttered to himself.

"With the way she was acting when she woke up, I could guess." He replied.

Kai nodded his head in agreement.

"So what's with all the noise downstairs?" Miguel asked tossing a look towards the door.

"The other teams have arrived." Was Kai's blunt response.

"And I'm guessing you've filled them in on what's going on now." Miguel stated more then asked and Kai nodded his head to indicate that he was right.

"And what's going to happen now?" Asked Miguel as he got up from his bed.

"We wait and see." Kai answered.

Miguel sighed but then looked over at the bed that Griffin was occupying after hearing a groan from the bed.

"Uhn... Kai? Miguel? What's going on?" Asked Griffin looking around the room that they occupied.

"So you finally decided to wake up eh?" Asked Miguel.

"Shut up." Groaned Griffin.

"How are you feeling?" Miguel asked.

"Like I got run over by a 18 wheeler and then they decided to put in reverse. Other then that I'm just DANDY, thank you for asking though." Griffin replied mildly sarcastic.

"Since your sarcasm is still intact I thing you're fine." Added Kai.

"Yeah, yeah, but where am I?" Asked Griffin taking in the surrounds and noting that it didn't remotely look like any hospital that she had ever seen.

"Robert's castle." Answered Kai.

"Why?" Asked Griffin.

"Biovolt nearly kidnaped the bladers at the hospital, we stopped them and took you to Robert's castle and as of now you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do." Kai summarized.

"Don't I always?" Griffin muttered under her breath.

* * *

**YANG:** Well I hope tyhis answers a few questions. Thanks for reading and please leave a REVIEW! Hope all my readers are having a blast this summer!


	15. And So It Begins

**Chapter 15 **

**And so it Begins**

_Griffin POV_

I sighed as Miguel, Kai and I walked down the stairs towards the room that contained the other bladers that were invited here by Robert as well. Opening the doors I noticed that, yes, majority of the tournament bladers were here and were, at the moment, chatting in hushed tones. Though, as soon as they noticed that I was there, they quieted and silence soon reigned. The atmosphere was tense and I felt awkward, I didn't know how to begin, how much they knew and what to tell them. I guess that's what happens when you keep secrets for long, its harder to tell the truths from the lies and your dream reality from the real one. I sighed, this was complicated, but after what had happened I know they deserved to know this, because no matter how much I didn't want them to be involved in this, they now were. This was now their problem as well as mine.

That, however, made it no easier to talk about this; luckily I was saved the agony of starting the conversation by Tyson.

"Holy crap! You ARE a girl!" Tyson yelled as he fell off the arm of the couch pointing a finger at me.

"Well look at that, I am a girl." I stated mildly sarcastically looking down at myself.

"Brat." Kai said in a warning tone.

"Right, right. I'll be nice." I said waving a hand dismissively.

"So how are you two doing?" Asked Enrique looking mildly concerned.

"Sore but fine." Stated Miguel rubbing his injured shoulder.

"Energized." I stated looking at everyone else.

"Here, you should sit down." Said Oliver letting Miguel sit down where Oliver was previously occupying.

"Oh god kid, you suck at acting. Just sit down." Muttered Rick getting up from where he was sitting on the couch as well.

"Uh, thanks." I said blinking. I gave him a sheepish smile and sat down rubbing my leg.

"So you do know some manners when it comes to women or the injured eh? I'm impressed." Spoke Emily from the other couch.

"Shut up!" Yelled Rick turning a little red in the face and causing everyone to laugh. At least it caused some of the tension in the air to dissipate. Soon everyone was a little more relaxed and had quieted down.

"How about we get back on topic?" Suggested Chase running a hand through ebony hair and closing violet eyes.

"Then I'm guessing you told them next to nothing?" I asked rasing an eyebrow.

"Its called trust." Muttered Damien, slouching more into the couch.

"Alright. I think you should all find a comfortable seat, because this is going to take a while." I stated and gave everyone a second to sit down before I said anything.

"You all know how the story is suppose to go; the good guys beat the bad guys and we all live happily ever after, except the bad guy came back to life with more power and friends. Simply stated we, the good guys, are in trouble.

"The problem is that they have more power then we can handle at the moment and the sheer number of trainees would outnumber us greatly. And we are lacking in the power area as well. We can't even dream of going against them because of the odds and even if we could prove to be a hassle for them, we would be falling right into the trap.

About 10 years ago, Biovolt came up with a weapon in the form of a bitbeast, its name was Black Dranzer. I'm assuming you all know who that is. The darker half of Dranzer that was created by Biovolt as a test for how far they could go to help in the creation of the perfect warrior. Black Dranzer is something that after you first launch it, it will be connected to you. It makes a link, constantly draining energy from its counterpart to sustain itself. But if you thought that was bad, I have something that is worse. Its name: Demon Dranzer.

"Demon Dranzer is a monster. It was created before Black Dranzer was ever thought up of. Its power is unimaginable. It is pure evil. It feeds off of hate, malice, anger, sorrow, pain and any other negative emotion. I say feeds because who ever becomes its master is a battery for it. Demon Dranzer is a parasite, it will destroy the blader inside out and after the mind of the blader is shattered, it nests inside the person, taking them over. The person will be shoved into a corner of their own mind locked away by Demon Dranzer's essence. It has no thoughts, nothing except a instinct to destroy, to kill and to bring as much suffering as it can, therefore feeding it and making it stronger. And if that ever happens, we can say bye-bye Earth, and hello hell. Not something I would want happening. Luckily it can't be summoned.

"Biovolt has a new ally, Venom Corp. Johiro runs that place; he was one of the main supporters that had helped to bring Demon Dranzer to life, so to say. Demon Dranzer can only be brought back to this plane if they fused two bitbeast together, Black Dranzer and Demonica. Once fused Demon Dranzer arises. Venom Corp had supplied the research and Demonica to Biovolt allowing them to bring it back. I-." I sighed and took a deep breath, this was where it was going to get hard.

"I am currently in possession of Demonica. How? Simple really. After Biovolt and Venom Corp teamed up, they had one major goal to feed a bitbeasts enough energy to the point where it could be seen and felt on the physical plane. So ,of course, like all bad guys who want to rule the world, they got greedy and decided to start big. And you can't get much bigger than Demon Dranzer.

"I was set up to take the trial run, which of course didn't turn out like they wanted it to. Instead of being fused with the beast, it split up since the machine wasn't built to handle multiple beasts melding with one person. It caused an explosion and they were back to square one minus the fusion Machine and Demon Dranzer. Soon after they found out that the test wasn't a complete failure. I was partially linked to Demonica. That entitled me to special training Boris style. It was hell I tell you. Not to long ago my old man, Johiro, decided enough was enough, I was going to be taken out. He thought it would be better if he trained me himself; lets just say I would choose Boris over him any day. Thus I have Demonica, our bond isn't as strong as it should be because Detroni and I had started to chip away at the link connecting myself to Demonica, so her influence on me is nil.

As for Black Dranzer, I have absolutely no clue as to where it is. What else do you guys want to know?" I asked looking at the gathered bladers.

"So, what do they plan to do if they revive Demon Dranzer?" Asked Lee looking over at me.

"First, they'll give countries sometime to come under Biovolt control, a chance to survive, so to say. If they don't comply with Biovolt's terms, then they will be considered a threat and be taken over forcefully, and with the overwriting of the government, all members of the governing power will be executed publically to set an example and to display power. Demon Dranzer is just a symbol of that power and something they can fall back on if the threat is really that big." I answered calmly.

"Do you know who they would use for the experiment if by chance do succeed at resurrecting Demon Dranzer?" Asked Ozuma.

"I don't know. When Biovolt first disbanded almost 4 years ago, they lost most of their stronger trainees, so I wouldn't know who they have trained to take the place of Demon Dranzer's puppet." I answered, somewhat cofused because this was one answer that I had no clue about.

"But aren't we opposing him? That would mean that we would be first on his list to eradicate, right?" questioned Max looking mildly worried.

"More than likely, that is exactly what's going to happen." I answered agreeing with his logic.

"We are so screwed aren't we?" Muttered Michael slouching on the couch and bringing the rim of his hat lower.

"Totally, unless we start training now." I agreed, because no matter how you looked at it, we were in trouble either way.

"Anybody have any ideas on what to do now?" Asked Joseph looking around the room.

"Well they can't do anything yet can they? I mean Griffin here has Demonica and Black Dranzer is somewhere, but we know Biovolt doesn't have it, so as long as we keep that safe we should be fine, at least for the time being right?" Asked Eliza.

"Yeah, but the problem is that we know Biovolt will retaliate somehow and we're going to end up between a rock and a hard place." Stated Rei, bring a fairly valid point; we all knew that they weren't going to lay low for too long.

"But we have time before that happens. Biovolt isn't going to do anything rash until they have everything fully planed out. Attacking us now would be a waste of their resources." Stated Ian.

Soon everyone was passing arguments back and forth bringing up the problems, solutions, and more problems. There was a lot of putting down and people were starting to get frustrated and angry, which really wasn't going to solve anything. I looked over at my Captain hoping that he had a method of calming everyone down, but he looked like he was having a headache with all this commotion. And once again I was saved by Tyson, maybe I should thank him one of these days.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Everyone quieted by Tyson's loud exclamation as he looked ready to pass out. We were all waiting with baited breath for him to say something of great importance.

"We're missing dinner!" He panicked looking at the clock in horror. At the moment I was blinking. Dinner? I bet almost everyone had the same reaction as I did, we sweatdropped.

"Tyson don't you ever think about anything besides your stomach?" Asked Emily.

"Of course I do! Its just that everyone was arguing and we weren't getting anywhere besides each others throats, so I decided I wanted a break. We aren't going to solve anything by stressing out and causing tension between teams , I mean its gonna totally affect our blading skills if we're exhausted and mad at each other or can't trust someone else. Besides with the way everyone is acting I think food is a good way to relax a little and getting some sleep. Besides some of the bladers are injured and we can't do anything about that so I say we take the next few days easy. Making sure that the location is safe, that we're adequately protected, and that we can't be traced here by any means; be it phone, internet, hell, even large demands of food at one time. Right now our first priority should be everyone's well being and after that's secured, we can officially freak out." Tyson replied calmly crossing his arms and looking fairly serious.

"Tyson, that may have been the most intelligent thing I have heard come out of your mouth." Kai muttered looking somewhat surprised, though not as close as everyone else.

"Hey! I can be smart when I want to be, and that was common sense." Tyson retorted in a slight huff.

"Alright diner it is!" Agreed Eliza jumping out of her seat and smiling at Tyson.

"So, anyone know how to cook?" Asked Oliver hoping for some help with preparing the food.

Mariam, Mariah, Torii, Rhythm, Rei, Eddie and I were the only ones to put up our hands.

"Injured people don't count." Oliver stated.

That reduced his help by three people. I had stitches, Eddie fractured his ankle, and Torii had sprained her wrist to the point where she was lucky it didn't break in half.

Torii was a fairly quiet girl from what I noticed about her and hated making a fuss. She had shoulder blade length chestnut hair that was tied up in a french braid. She wore dark blue capris' with a large white t-shirt that read 'Stand up. Shout Out. Make a Difference. Stop Racism.' in black on it. The hem of the shirt was tied around her waist to fit better though and she seemed nice enough. I should talk to her sooner or later.

"There has to be more of you that know how to cook, or its going to take us forever to make enough to feed us all." Oliver said seriously crossing his arms.

"Hey Belesiour, Kai here can cook!" Exclaimed Ian gleefully.

"He can?" Asked everyone at once in a freakish sync.

"You can?" Asked Oliver at the same time looking surprised.

"Did you expect me to let them cook?" Kai as rhetorically nodding in the general direction of the former Demolition Boyz.

"Point." Agreed Oliver nodding. "You are going to help, right?" Oliver continued heading towards the kitchen.

"Hn." Grunted the boss as he got up and followed him into the kitchen.

Well that was unexpected, I guess you do learn something new everyday. So Kai can cook eh? Now I have the ridiculous image of him in a pink apron cooking something while threatening us with the wok if we misbehaved. I can't help but laugh at that.

"What's so funny?" asked Andre looking at me and digging his hands into his pockets.

"Hiwatari, cooking." Was all I said, either they got why I was laughing or they didn't their loss.

"I admit, it seems weird to me too." Voiced Tala smirking.

"So what can you do around here?" Asked Max looking at Enrique for an explanation.

"Well, there Tennis courts, the stables, a swimming pool, but its too cold for that, then there's exploring the castle, watching movies, but that's all I can think about at the moment." Enrique replied thoughtfully with a hand on his chin.

"There is the library as well." Contributed Robert.

"But it's a library, how many of us are gonna hang out there?" Asked Enrique.

"I would." I stated looking like a kid at Christmas. "So Robert where is it?" I asked looking at the noble.

"Come, I'll show you there." He said getting up and offering me a hand.

"Thanks." I said taking the hand and we began heading towards the stairs.

"She actually wants to go there? I never thought she was that weird." Murmured Tala and Bryan gave him a really blank look.

"Okay, maybe she is that weird." Muttered Tala.

"Well what do you guys want to do for the time being?" Asked Johnny.

"We're going to look around and get a feel for the castle. Hurry up you guys." Stated Bryan as he head to wards another room as the other former Demolition Boyz followed.

"This is going to take a while isn't it?" Muttered Ian glaring at the large oak doors they were exiting.

"You know how you guys look alike, well how are suppose to know who is who?" Asked Tyson looking at the Black Blade Dragons.

"Try one name and if that doesn't work then try the other one." Answered Cameron shrugging.

"No seriously, you guys look the same. Its weird." Stated Daichi.

"I'm Chase." Spoke up one of the triplets from the wall. He had black hair that fell into violet eyes and wore a black shirt that had a skull on it and a black leather jacket in top with fitting black jeans.

"And I'm Damien." Said one of the look-a-likes except this one had emerald eyes and wore dark red cargos and a grey t-shirt with black fingerless gloves.

"And I'm Rhythm."Said the last of the Talliere triplets giving a wave. Honestly, he seemed the friendliest of the three. He had hazel eyes and wore a long sleeved black shirt with a gray t-shirt over top that had a stick figure on it saying 'Rock ON!' in black on it, with denim khaki shorts.

"If all else fails, you can tell us apart by our eyes." Rhythm said laughing.

"Hey, you guys DO have different coloured eyes." Stated Daichi leaning up and looking at Rhythms' eyes closely.

"Yea we do." Agreed Rhythm leaning back a little to keep distance between himself and the red head.

"And Andre and I can be told apart by our hair colour." Stated the African-American whose hair was a blonde colour and in corn rows; he was wearing a black basketball jersey and baggy white sweats.

His brother had green corn rows and wore a white and black polo with blue jeans and a silver chain.

The three triplets that were left looked exactly the same with no visible difference to tell them apart. All three of the Josome triplets had wine red hair and emerald eyes, wearing black and red soccer jerseys, and one wearing black and white track pants, the other wearing white shorts and the last with blue cargos.

"Uh, we have our names on our jerseys?" The three replied at the same time looking uncertain.

"Well that works for me." Stated Michael crossing his arms and looking mildly amused.

"So where do you guys come from anyway?" Asked Eliza looking up from her spot on the couch.

"Canada." Stated the entire team in unison.

"Is it really cold there? And do you really live in igloos?" Asked Tyson looking pumped up.

"In the winter it can be and no we live in houses." Said Tyler looking at Tyson like he was deranged.

"Well its what everyone says." He huffed in defense.

"I know but those are rumors, we live like you guys do." Replied Dylan.

"So anyone want to play some cards?" Asked Max looking bored.

"Sure." Was the unanimous response.

* * *

Oliver looked around the kitchen to see that everyone knew how to do the tasks he had assigned them. Well he mused, at least he had help making the food. He had guessed that Rei would be helping seeing as he had worked in a restaurant before and he could guess that Mariam and Mariah could coming from their background. After all one had to learn how to make food well if they were living in small villages that wasn't too use to technology. But Kai, now that was unexpected. Kai had taken off his jacket and gloves and was currently chopping vegetables and sauteing the chicken. Oliver could never say that he saw Kai Hiwatari as the domesticated type but with the way that he was handling the food, Oliver had to admit, he looked like he had been doing it for years. Of course he had refused to put on the apron, saying that he was going to help but he wasn't going to look like a woman doing it. Oliver relented seeing as this would probably the only time that he would see him doing something like this. Too bad he didn't have a camera with him, this was something totally picture perfect.

* * *

"Dude, this place is creepy." Stated Ian as they passed another suit of armor.

"It's an old medieval castle, you would think it was at least a little creepy." Retorted Bryan.

"But seriously, this is like one of those horror movies where their stuck at a castle because the weather is horrible and the the car broke down and there like this evil monster here that eats everyone in the end. Except for the hot chick with a big rack. They always live. It's people like us who are the first to go." Recited Ian looking somewhat freaked out.

"Ian, try walking around in here at night." Said Tala looking at the smallest member of the group.

"DUDE! Don't even talk about that! Oh god, how am I gonna survive this?" Wailed Ian looking at the ceiling.

"Seriously, you watch way too many movies pipsqueak." Muttered Spencer.

All of a sudden there was the sound of a loud crash from right behind them. Slowly they turned around and looked at the pile of armor that was now on the ground.

"Maybe it was rusty?" Tala supplied weakly with a smile. Then there was a loud moan from the pile and the Russians were soon gone from the hallway. Now back with the suit of armor.

"Where did they go? I thought they could tell me where I was and how to get back to the others. Too bad. I guess I have to find them myself." Sighed Ramiro.

* * *

It was deathly quiet and the atmosphere was somewhat tense. Looking at the occupants, you could see them playing a vicious game of chess and even though Griffin knew she was good, Robert was better. But she wasn't going to give in yet, no, she had to at least give him a little bit of a challenge.

"Checkmate". Stated Robert taking her King with the Knight.

"I didn't even see that one." Muttered Griffin looking at the board.

"You're a fair player." Replied Robert as they began putting the pieces back in their proper place.

"Apparently not fair enough for you Jurgen." Stated Griffin looking amused at his hospitality.

"You played some unexpected moves, I'll give you that." Stated Robert in turn.

"Next time Robert you should play Kai, Tala, Garland or Brooklyn. They are really good." Griffin said getting up and stretching a little.

"Perhaps I will." murmured Robert.

"Now about these books." Griffin started looking like a child in a candy shop.

"Can I take some to my room?" She asked fingering some of the spines of the books nearby.

"I can't say I see many people excited by books as you are. But yes you can take them to your room, make sure to replace them once you are done." Robert said with a small smile.

"Awesome." Griffin said taking down a few of the older leather bound books.

"Those are Political Science books talking about past civilizations, I don't think you would be interested in those." He stated looking at the titles.

"I love politics and world history. They are absolutely fascinating." Replied Griffin.

"Did I just say fascinating?" Griffin asked looking mildly horrified and Robert chuckled at her expression.

"Lets go see if Oliver has finished with dinner." Suggested Robert turning towards the door.

"But my books!" Wailed Griffin.

"We will get them afterwards." Robert replied.

"Fine. Lets go." Griffin agreed.

* * *

"Well seeing as everyone's here lets dig in!" Said Brooklyn as soon as Robert, Griffin and Ramiro came into the dining room. As soon as everyone was sitting, they began to eat at the food that was spread out over the giagantic table.

"Uh, Tyson, why aren't you eating?" Asked Rei looking mildly concerned. Tyson never turned down food, something had to be seriously wrong for him to do so.

"It's just that I don't know what Kai made." Tyson answered poking at his food.

"Why are you worrying about that?" Asked Raul.

"Because what if he tries to poison me?" He asked looking freaked.

"Tempting idea Tyson, but that would mean poisoning everyone else, and frankly not everyone here is as annoying as you." Stated Kai smirking at Tyson.

"Jee, thanks Kai." Tyson relied sarcastically as everyone laughed.

"Well, here goes nothing. Max if I don't make, tell my gramps that I love him." Said Tyson taking a fork full of food and wiping away a fake tear.

"Sure buddy." Said Max trying to hold back his laughter.

"I'll miss you all." Tyson said as he ate the food and closed his eyes.

There was absolute quiet as he chewed and swallowed.

"HEY! This tastes AWESOME!!" Stated Tyson nearly jumping from his chair and everyone burst out laughing once again.

"Well now that we've affirmed that Kai's cooking is safe, let us continue." Smiled Oliver looking at all the bladers.

"DIG IN EVERYONE!!!" Yelled Daichi as everyone once again started eating and laughing like normal teenagers, not know what lay ahead of them.

* * *

**YANG:** Alrighty then. Here you have it. Once again it may be a while before I update again but keep in mind I will never give up on this story. So remember readers READ& REVIEW, it make us authors feel loved and makes us all warm and tingly on the inside! D 


End file.
